Always With You
by Akiko Nagato
Summary: "Akumenyukaimu."/"KAU MENYUKAIKU!"/"TIDAK!"/"AKUMENCITAIMU!"/"APA!"/"Ja- jadi apa jawabanmu?"/"Sampai jumpa Tenten."/"Tunggu kenapa kau tak bilang padaku kalau kau mau pergi Tenten!"/"Kau tidak menepati janjimu Ten... ten..."/"Sudah aku bilang aku pasti menepatinya muka datar!"/"Tidak apa-apa ayo kita undang teman-teman untuk merayakan kedatanganmu."/"Baiklah ayo!"/R&R Onegai...
1. Perasaan apa ini?

Haloo ini my first fic :D,maaf ya kalau banyak salah, cause i'm still a newbie & maap juga kalo ceritanya aneh, garing, dan kawan-kawannya:D

Ya sudah dari pada semuanya nungguin langsung baca aja :D.

_**~ Happy Reading**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pair : Tenten & Neji H.**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Humor & Romance**_

_**By Akiko Nagato**_

* * *

_**Always With You**_

Panas matahari begitu menyengat, namun perempuan itu seakan tidak peduli. Ia duduk di sebuah bangku, ya bangku di taman sekolah sambil membaca komik. Tanpa Ia sadari, seorang laki-laki bermata lavender berusaha mendekatinya.

"Hei Tenten, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ehh Neji, apa kau tidak melihat aku sedang membaca komik."

"Oh jadi begitu ya, maaf aku kalau mengganggumu."

"Padahal aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ke Perpustakaan Konoha di sana banyak novel baru yang pasti akan kau sukai."

"Benarkah?! Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi Neji."

Tenten pun beranjak dari bangku itu dan menyimpan komiknya ke dalam tas dan ─bersama Neji─ pergi ke Perpustakaan Konoha

" Wahhhh! Bersarnya... pasti banyak sekali buku yang akan kusukai," kata Tenten

" Hmmm? Kau belum pernah ke sini sebelumnya?"

"Ummm... hahahaha, sebenarnya belum. Karena aku pikir Perpustakaan Konoha hanya berisi buku-buku pengetahuan jadi aku malas datang kemari."

"Huh... dasar kau ini, tentu saja perpustakaan ini mempunyai koleksi-koleksi buku novel dan komik. Ya sudah ayo masuk,"katanya sambil menarik tangan Tenten

Tenten dan Neji pun masuk ke dalam, dengan sekejap Tenten langsung berlari menuju salah satu rak buku dan mencari novel yang ingin ia baca.

"Hei, Tenten. Tumben kau kemari. Kau tidak pernah datang ke sini sebelumnya," ucap seorang laki-laki dengan tampang muka yang malas dan seragam yang kusut.

"Ehh... Shikamaru? Hahaha iya Neji yang mengajakku ke sini. Ia bilang ada banyak novel yang menarik di sini," ucap Tenten sambil tersenyum ke pada Shikamaru.

"Oh... begitu rupanya. Ya sudah, aku harus pergi. Ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus aku lakukan. Selamat membaca dan sampai jumpa," ucap Shikamaru seraya meninggalkan Neji dan Tenten.

"Hmmm... baca yang mana ya? Waah, di sini banyak sekali novel-novel yang menarik, baiklah aku akan membaca semuanya dalam waktu satu hari," kata Tenten dengan semangat.

"Hei apa kau sudah gila, membaca semua buku dalam waktu satu hari?! Apa kau tahu, perpustakaan ini ada 10 lantai dan setiap lantai terdapat 50 rak buku ditambah lagi setiap rak rata-rata berisi 100 buku yang berbeda. Membaca semua novel dalam waktu satu hari adalah hal yang mustahil."

"Iya, iya Tuan Jenius. Hei ngomong-ngomong, apakah kau salah satu pengurus perpustakaan ini? Sepertinya kau tahu banyak hal soal perpustakaan ini."

"Pengurus Perpustakaan Konoha adalah Shikamaru dan Shino, mereka yang mengecek rak-rak yang terdapat di perpustakaan ini dan mengecek bahwa satupun buku tak ada yang di ambil tanpa izin," ucap laki-laki itu.

"Baiklah, kalau novelnya sebanyak itu, maka aku akan membaca semua novel fantasy saja!" kata Tenten dengan nada yang gembira dan bersemangat sambil mengambil salah satu novel dan membacanya.

"Ternyata kau belum berubah ya Tenten," gumam Neji dalam hati sambil tersenyum kecil.

Neji pun mengambil sebuah buku sejarah dan duduk di sebuah kursi sambil membaca buku itu.

"Selesai! Sekarang aku mau baca lagi ahh," kata Tenten sambil menaruh novel yang tadi dan mengambil novel yang lain.

"Ehhh tunggu dulu, i-itu mustahil! Dia membaca novel setebal itu dalam waktu kurang dari 15 menit," ucap Neji kaget sambil memegang buku sejarahnya yang tebalnya sama dengan novel yang dibaca Tenten tadi.

"Ah ini dia novel yang aku cari selama berminggu-minggu," kata Tenten memegang buku itu.

Satu jam kemudian, Tenten terlihat begitu lelah setelah membaca berbagai macam novel.

"A-aku... aku sudah tidak kuat membaca lagi," ucap Tenten lemas.

"Memang kau sudah baca berapa novel," kata Neji yang masih membaca buku sejarahnya.

"Aku sudah membaca 52 novel,"

"Bukankah kau ingin membaca semua novel fantasy yang ada di perpustakaan ini? Kau baru membaca 52 buku dari 10.000 lebih novel bertema fantasy," kata Neji dengan nada yang meledek.

"Iya... iya... lain kali aku akan mendengarkan kata-kata mu."

"Ya sudahlah. Hari sudah sore, lebih baik kita pulang. Aku akan mengantarkanmu sampai rumah," kata Neji sambil mengambil kunci motornya dari dalam saku.

"Apa tidak merepotkan mu?"

"Sama sekali tidak, lagi pula kita sudah bersahabat sejak kecil," kata Neji sambil tersenyum kepada Tenten.

"Hahaha... benar juga. Terima kasih Neji."

"Ya sudah ayo cepat."

Neji pun mengantarkan Tenten pulang. Selama dalam perjalanan, mereka saling bercanda satu sama lain. Tanpa disadari mereka sudah sampai di rumah Tenten.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku."

"Ya, bukan masalah. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok di sekolah."

Neji pun menggas motornya, pergi menginggalkan Tenten. Lalu perempuan bermata coklat itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Hah... benar-benar melelahkan, padahal seharian ini aku berada di perpustakaan bersama Neji. Ku pikir aku akan langsung tidur," gumam Tenten sambil membaringkan tubuh di atas tempat tidurnya.

.

.

.

.

Tring... tring... tring...

"Mmmmm..."

Klik! Tenten mematikan alarmnya dan membangkitkan tubuhnya dari atas kasur yang nyaman dan empuk.

"Hoaaamm... sudah pagi, sebaiknya aku segera bersiap pergi ke sekolah," gumam Tenten.

Tenten pun bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Setelah ia selesai mempersiapkan semuanya. Teten segera pergi dari rumah kecilnya ke sebuah halte bus dekat rumahnya. Ia pun menunggu bus yang akan dinaikinya ke sekolah nanti.

Ckittt... Tenten segera naik ke dalam bus dan mencari tempat duduk yang kosong.

"Tenten! Duduklah di sini!"

"Ahh Sakura... iya baiklah," kata Tenten yang langsung duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Hei, Tenten. Kemarin aku melihatmu bersama Neji. Apa kemarin kalian berdua kencan?"

"Ehhh! Tidak kok, kami hanya pergi membaca buku ke perpustakaan. Lagi pula kami hanya teman," jawab Tenten sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sakura.

"Ahhh... ayo lah, aku tahu kau ini suka Neji kan?"

"Kau ini bicara apa? Tentu saja tidak. Aku dan Neji hanya teman. Kami sudah berteman sejak kecil. Lagi pula aku sudah menganggapnya seperti keluargaku sendiri."

"Hahahaha... iya iya aku tahu."

Ckiittt...

"Ahh... sudah sampai, ayo turun," ucap Sakura.

Mereka berdua pun turun dari bus dan segera menuju kelas masing-masing. Tenten pun berjalan menuju kelasnya. Akhirnya ia sampai. Tenten melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, namun tak ada satu pun tempat yang kosong, kecuali...

"Hei Tenten disini," panggil Neji.

Tentenpun meletakan tasnya di satu-satunya kursi yang tersisa, ya di sebelah Neji.

"_Ohayo_ Tenten."

"_Ohayo_ Neji, oya apa kau pulang sekolah nanti ada acara?"

"Hmm? Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku ke toko buku, aku ingin membeli novel baru."

"Huff... novel saja yang kau pikirkan, sekali-kali bacalah buku pelajaran."

"Awww... ayolah temani aku."

"Aku ada urusan pulang sekolah nanti. Bagaimana kalau besok?"

"Kalau besok tokonya tutup, ya kalau kau tidak bisa tak apa. Aku akan pergi sendiri."

"Ya sudah, maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu."

"Iya, tak apa kok."

Teng... tong... teng... tong... bel masuk berbunyi. Semua siswa segera duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Seorang guru dengan alis tebal dan pakaian yang aneh pun masuk dan mengajarkan mata pelajaran Kimia. Lalu beberapa jam kemudian bel berbunyi. Semua siswa langsung merapikan meja mereka dan berhamburan keluar kelas.

"Hei, Neji kau mau kemana?" kata Tenten sambil mendekatinya.

"Aku mau ke kantin sekolah, kau mau ikut? Kalau mau ikut, ayo!" kata Neji sambil tersenyum hangat ke pada Tenten. Tenten pun langsung mengiyakan ajakan Neji.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di kantin dan mulai memilih makanan yang ingin mereka beli.

"Neji kau mau beli apa?" kata Tenten sambil tersenyun ke pada Neji

"Aku mau membeli roti rasa coklat," katanya dengan nada dingin

"Kalau begitu aku mau beli juga ahh."

"Kau ini selalu saja ikut-ikut," kata Neji

"Aku hanya ingin saja, memang tidak boleh?!"kata Tenten sambil mengecutkan bibirnya

"Iya... iya tentu saja boleh, lagi pula aku hanya bercanda," kata Neji sambil tersenyum.

"Eh Neji, kita makan di situ saja, meja itu kosong."

"Mm? Tentu."

Mereka pun duduk dan menikmati makanan yang mereka beli.

"Hei... Tenten, kemarilah sebentar saja kok," kata Neji sambil mengambil saputangan dan mulai mengusapkannya ke pipi Tenten yang penuh dengan coklat.

"Ehh?! Ne-Neji?!" ucap Tenten terkejut, pipinya pun mulai memerah.

"Diamlah, kau hampir jadi bahan tertawaan tahu," jawab Neji tenang.

"Hei! Lihat perempuan itu enak sekali dia, pipinya diusapkan menggunakan sapu tangan Neji yang wangi. Coba aku yang ada di situ," kata perempuan yang iri pada Tenten

"Iya, aku juga ingin ada di situ."

Neji yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka langsung menarik tangan Tenten ke sesuatu tempat.

"Hei, kita mau kemana?" tanya Tenten.

Saat itu Neji tidak berkata apa-apa, hingga mereka sampai di taman sekolah yang indah dan sejuk dan gosip semata itu sudah tak terdengar lagi. Neji berhenti dan duduk di bangku taman.

"Aku sangat senang disini, tempat yang sejuk dan tidak ada gosip-gosip yang menyebalkan."

"Jadi kau alergi terhadap gosip ya?" kata Tenten dengan wajah yang meledek.

"Dasar payah... tidak ada yang namanya alergi terhadap gosip. Kau itu anak aneh."

"Tapi temanku ada yang pernah berkata bahwa alergi terhadap gosip itu ada," kata Tenten yang menjawab begitu bodohnya.

"Kalau itu temanmu saja yang bodoh."

"Oh iya Tenten pulang sekolah sebelum kau ke toko buku, datang kemari ya. Aku ingin berkata sesuatu kepadamu," kata Neji lagi, mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?"

"Tidak, aku ingin saat pulang sekolah."

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita ke kelas, sebentar lagi bel berbunyi," kata Tenten sambil berjalan menuju kelas."

"Hei tunggu!" kata Neji sambil berlari menyusul Tenten

Mereka pun sampai dikelas.

"Tenten, Neji... kemana saja kalian? Dari tadi kami mencari kalian berdua." kata Sakura

"Paling-paling habis pacaran," kata Sasuke

"Kami tidak pacaran!" teriak Neji dan Tenten serempak

"Ya, kalian tidak perlu berteriak juga kan," kata Sakura sambil menutup telinganya.

"Kalau begitu ada apa?" kata Neji.

"Untuk liburan musim panas nanti, sekolah kita akan mengadakan liburan musim panas di pantai Hozaka," kata Sasuke.

"Jadi kalian mau ikut tidak?" kata Sakura

"Tentu saja kami ikut. Iya kan Neji?" kata Tenten.

"Iya, kami akan ikut."

"Ahh, baguslah kalau begitu," ucap Sakura.

"Kami akan kembali ke kelas, sampai jumpa," kata Sasuke sambil meninggalkan kelas Tenten dan Neji.

Setelah itu bel masuk kelas pun berbunyi. Seluruh siswa langsung duduk ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Setelah 3 jam belajar, bel pulang berbunyi. Seluruh siswa langsung berhamburan keluar kelas. Neji pun langsung pergi keluar, sedangkan Tenten, ia masih di dalam kelas mengobrol dengan temannya.

"Hei, sudah dulu ya, aku harus pergi," kata Tenten.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok Tenten."

Tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan begitu derasnya.

"Hujannya besar sekali. Tapi aku harus pergi ke taman sekolah, Neji pasti sudah menunggu lama," kata Tenten sambil berlari menuju ke taman sekolah.

"Ahh, akhirnya sampai. Nah itu dia Neji. Ne-Neji?!"

Di taman, Tenten begitu terkejut melihat Neji berpelukan dengan Yuki, salah satu teman sekelasnya. Ia pun terdiam, tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Kenapa? Perasaan apa yang aku rasakan ini? Rasanya sakit sekali, tapi seharusnya tidak begini. Lagi pula aku dan Neji hanyalah teman. Tapi kenapa?" ucap Tenten dari dalam hatinya.

Neji pun melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang pundak Yuki.

"Yuki sebenarnya aku ingin berkata kepadamu..."

_**-TO BE CONTINUE- **_

* * *

Gimana rame gak?klo buat chapter 2nya agak lama ya,hehehehehe

Review Ya!

(Maap kalo aneh._.v)


	2. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya?

Halo semuanya Akiko datang **Ngeng... **(naik motor mainan) **Prek...** (Motornya ancur).

Maaf ya kalau terlalu lama, aku pusing cari kata-katanya **(pidato didepan monyet...)**, kenapa monyet semua udah gak bawa pisang pula mening kabur aja.

_**~ Happy Reading**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pair : Tenten & Neji H.**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Humor & Romance**_

_**By Akiko Nagato**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Setelah itu bel masuk kelas pun berbunyi. Seluruh siswa langsung duduk ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Setelah 3 jam belajar, bel pulang berbunyi. Seluruh siswa langsung berhamburan keluar kelas. Neji pun langsung pergi keluar, sedangkan Tenten, ia masih di dalam kelas mengobrol dengan temannya.

"Hei, sudah dulu ya, aku harus pergi," kata Tenten.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok Tenten."

Tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan begitu derasnya.

"Hujannya besar sekali. Tapi aku harus pergi ke taman sekolah, Neji pasti sudah menunggu lama," kata Tenten sambil berlari menuju ke taman sekolah.

"Ahh, akhirnya sampai. Nah itu dia Neji. Ne-Neji?!"

Di taman, Tenten begitu terkejut melihat Neji berpelukan dengan Yuki, salah satu teman sekelasnya. Ia pun terdiam, tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Kenapa? Perasaan apa yang aku rasakan ini? Rasanya sakit sekali, tapi seharusnya tidak begini. Lagi pula aku dan Neji hanyalah teman. Tapi kenapa?" ucap Tenten dari dalam hatinya.

Neji pun melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang pundak Yuki.

"Yuki sebenarnya aku ingin berkata kepadamu..."

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Yuki sebenarnya aku ingin berkata kepadamu..."

Tenten yang sudah tidak kuat mendengar kata-kata itu segera pergi menjauh dari Neji dan Yuki.

"Perasaan apa ini?, kenapa begitu sakit?"kata Tenten sambil bersender disalah satu pohon.

Karena hari sudah mulai gelap Tenten segera berlari pergi kerumah kecilnya, dan juga bus yang biasanya ia naikki sudah pergi beberapa menit yang lalu dan terpaksa dia pulang kerumahnya jalan kaki.

Akhirnya Tenten sampai dirumahnnya, ia segera masuk kekamarnya dan segera mengganti bajunya yang basah itu, tiba-tiba ponsel berdering hingga mau jatuh untung saja ia segera mengambil ponsel itu, lalu ia segera mengambil ponsel itu dan segera melihat siapa yang meneleponnya.

"Neji...ya, lebih baik aku mematikan ponsel ini pasti ia akan bilang seperti itu,"kata Tenten lalu ia pun langsung mematikan ponsel itu karena pasti Neji akan terus meneleponnya.

Tenten segera tidur karena ia takut telat nanti, hingga akhirnya alaramnya pun berbunyi pada pagi hari.

Tring...tring...tring...

Seperti biasa ia segera mematikan alaramnya dan segera mandi, setelah mandi ia pun segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolahnya, setelah itu Tenten segera berlari ke halte bus dan masuk ke dalam bus yang baru saja sampai dan disitu juga ada Sakura.

"Hai Tenten, apa kabarmu?"

Tenten hanya bisa terdiam di depan Sakura seperti patung dan Tenten juga tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Ten...ten..."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja,"lanjut Sakura.

"Ahhh iya..iya, aku baik-baik saja kok."

"Kau memikirkan apa?, jangan-jangan kau memikirkan Neji ya?"

"Tidak kok, diakan sudah mempunyai pacar baru..."kata Tenten dengan begitu dinginnya.

"Jadi kau cemburu ya?"

"Tidak mungkin..hmm.."kata Tenten sambil memalingkan pandanganku ke arah lain.

"Memang siapa pacarnya?"

"Yuki Kamiko."

"Sudah kuduga."

"Apa maksudmu."

"Maksudku ya wajar saja dia itu cantik, pintar, dan banyak yang menyukainya dan yang pasti Neji menyukainya."

"Ahhh kau benar juga..."

"Oh iya Sakura apa kau mau duduk bersamaku hari ini."

"Tentu.!"kata Sakura sambil menatap Tenten dengan senyumannya yang begitu manis.

"Ahh sudah sampai."

"Baiklah ayo Tenten."

Tenten dan Sakura segera turun dari bus itu, dan langsung pergi ke kelas setelah sampai Tenten segera meletakkan tasnya di samping tas Sakura, lalu Neji pun datang menghampiri Tenten.

"Hei Tenten...kenapa kau tidak datang?"

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak menjawab telepon dariku?"

"Karena aku sudah tau kau pasti akan bilang bahwa kau sudah berpacaran dengan Yuki, iya kan?"

"Dia bukan pacar ku, hn..."

"Jadi kenapa kau berpelukan dengannya."

"Berpelukan? aku tidak berpelukan dengannya, baiklah aku akan menceritakannya."

**_Flashback_**

"Hmm...dia lama sekali."

"Huaaaa."

Neji pun segera menahan perempuan itu siapa lagi kalau bukan Yuki.

"Yuki sebenarnya aku ingin berkata kepadamu..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"katanya lagi.

"Ahhh maafkan aku..."

"Aku tadi mau pulang tapi tadi terpeleset, oh iya terima kasih atas yang tadi itu."

"Tidak apa-apa kok."

"Memang kau sedang apa disini?"

"Aku sedang menunggu Tenten."

"Ohh jadi begitu ya, aku pulang duluan ya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hmm...dia lama sekali lebih baik aku pulang saja."

**_End of Flashback_**

"Jadi Seperti itu...habisnya."

"Habisnya apa?"

"Ahh tidak kok."

Teng...Tong...Teng...Tong

Guru pun Masuk ke dalam kelas, semua murid duduk di bangkunya masing-masing dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa semua murid pulang, tapi hari ini adalah hari yang sangat-sangat bahkan lebih membosankan dari hari biasanya.

"Membosankan sekali."

"Oh iya Tenten bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke perpustakaan konoha,"ajak Sakura

"Baiklah, ayo."

Tenten dan Sakura pun segera berjalan ke perpustakaan konoha karena jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dengan sekolah mereka, setelah sampai Tenten dan Sakura pun segera masuk kedalam.

"Hmm...buku yang mana ya."

"Hei Tenten kau mau mencari buku apa?"kata seseorang yang penampilannya begitu acak-acakkan tidak beraturan seperti biasa siapa lagi kalau bukan Shikamaru.

"Aku ingin mencari novel tentang fantasy, tapi aku pikir aku sudah membaca semuanya."

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini, apa kau sudah membacanya,"kata Shikamaru sambil memberikan buku itu kepada Tenten

"Belum, baiklah aku akan membaca yang ini."

Tenten pun segera membaca buku itu, sementara sakura dia masih mencari buku yang ingin ia baca.

"Hm...hei Tenten buku apa yang kau baca."

"Tentu saja buku novel."

"Kalau itu aku sudah tahu tapi apa nama judul buku itu."

"Nama judul ini _Always With You_."

"Ceritanya begitu menyenangkan loh,"kata Tenten sambil memperlihatkan sampul buku itu

"Siapa pemeran utama di dalam buku itu?"

"Seorang perempuan yang berumur 16 berambut coklat, bermata coklat, rambutnya di cepol dua, dan namanya adalah Tenyouka Ryukoten."

"Tenyouka Ryukoten tunggu dulu sebentar,"kata Sakura sambil memikirkan sesuatu

"Ada apa?"

"Aku seperti mengenal nama itu Tenyouka Ryukoten."

"Itu menceritakan tentang apa?"kata Sakura yang sepertinya penasaran.

"Tentang perjalanan cinta Tenyouka Ryukoten dan Nekuru Hansamuji seorang laki-laki berambut coklat."

"Aku semakin mengenal nama ini bila nama tengahnya dihilangkan...apakah benar buku ini buku takdir?,"gumam Sakura dalam hati sambil menepuk pipinya.

"Apa ada sesuatu, kalau ada sesuatu yang tejadi kau bisa curhat padaku kok."

"Ahh tidak kok."

"Baiklah aku akan mencari buku dulu ya Tenten."

Akhirnya Sakura mengambil buku yang ingin ia baca namun sesekali ia melirik ke Tenten, Tenten yang merasa ada yang melihatnya segera melihat sakura dia hanya tersenyum pada Tenten.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?"

"Tidak kok."

"Lalu mengapa kau terus melihatku dengan tatapan misterius."

"Memang tidak boleh."

"Sebenarnya boleh saja tapi jangan sampai membuatku seperti orang yang sangat misterius."

Mereka berdua pun segera membaca buku mereka masing-masing karena hari sudah mulai gelap terpaksa mereka menutup buku yang belum selesai mereka baca dan segera pergi keluar.

"Sakura bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama"

"Baiklah."

Saat mereka hendak berjalan tiba-tiba terdengar klakson mobil berwarna silver, ternyata itu adalah mobil Sasuke lalu mobil itu berhenti di depan Tenten dan Sakura.

"Hei Sakura ayo masuk."

"Ta-tapi..."

"Sudah masuk saja biar ku antarkan."

"Tenten apa tidak apa-apa kau pergi sendirian."

"Ahhhh tidak apa-apa kok, kau pergi saja dengan Sasuke aku akan pergi sendiri."

Sakura pun segera masuk ke mobil Sasuke.

"_Ja Ne_!"

Tenten pun segera berjalan ke rumahnya, di tengah perjalanan ada lima orang yang tidak dikenal Tenten, mereka menyeramkan sekali mereka memiliki badan yang sangat besar dan kekar.

"Si-siapa kalian,"kata Tenten sambil berjalan menjauh dari mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain-main dulu,"kata salah satu orang itu.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?"

"Tenang saja kami hanya ingin sedikit bermain-main."

"Hei jangan dekati perempuan itu,"kata seseorang laki-laki yang sepertinya Tenten kenal.

Tenten pun segera berbalik kebelakang.

"Ne-neji..."kata Tenten sambil berlari kebelakang Neji.

"Kalau mau mengganggunya hadapi aku dulu."

"Neji apa kau sudah gila mereka berlima dan kita hanya berdua kita tidak akan bisa melawan mereka."

"Cihh...kau pikir aku anak kecil yang kau kenal dulu, tenang saja aku akan melindungimu aku berjanji."

"Be-"

Tenten begitu terkejut padahal dia belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya namun sekejap lima orang itu dipukuli oleh Neji padahal bila dilihat dari badan mereka badan Neji dan Tenten seperti anak kecil berumur 9 tahun.

"Lain kali hati-hati kau tahukan disini banyak preman."

"Iya, terima kasih kau mau menolongku."

"Tenang saja aku janji akan melindungimu dalang keadaan apapun."kata Neji yang membuat pipi yang membuat pipi Tenten memerah karena kata-kata Neji itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa disini padahal aku tidak melihatmu sebelumnya."

"Kau tidak usah tahu."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Tentu saja mau pulang."

"Seharusnya perempuan yang lemah sepertimu tidak boleh kemari."

"Apa!"

"Lemah...akan kubuktikan aku tidak lemah hmmm."lanjut Tenten

"Ya sudah biar ku antarkan kau pulang."

"Tidak usah hmmm."

"Sudah ayo."kata Neji sambil menarik tangan Tenten secara paksa.

Akhirnya mereka sampai tapi kali ini Neji tidak menggunakan motornya namun menggunakan mobil berwarna putih.

"Dari mana kau dapat mobil ini?"

"Ahh tadi aku habis mengantarkan Hinata."

"Ya sudah ayo masuk."

"Apa tidak akan terjadi sesuatu."

"Tenang saja, memang kau pikir aku tidak bisa mengendarai mobil."

Mereka berdua pun segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa kemudian akhirnya mereka sampai dirumah Tenten, namu apa yang yang terjadi Tenten tertidur didalam mobil Neji.

"Dia tertidur apa yang harus kulakukan, bila aku bangunkan..."

"Ya sudah ini terpaksa."

Neji pun menggendong Tenten hingga kamarnya dan akhirnya pergi meninggalkan rumah yang sangat kecil milik Tenten itu ia langsung segera pulang kerumahnya karna takut pamannya akan mengkhawatirkannya.

Tring...Tring...Tring...

"Huaaa..."Tenten pun segera terbangun dan kaget seperti terjadi mimpi buruk lalu ia mematikan alaramnya itu.

"Ahhh yang semalam itu hanyalah mimpi tapi mengapa aku menggunakan baju sekolah apa jangan-jangan aku tertidur di mobilnya Neji dan dia mengangkatkanku ke kamar, ahhh sudahlah lebih baik aku segera beres-beres."

Seperti biasa Tenten pergi kekamar mandi setelah selesai ia membuat dua bento entah untuk siapa lalu segera memasukannya kedalam tas dan segera bersiap-siap pergi.

-Halte Bus-

Akhirnya Tenten pun sampai namun kali ini halte bus itu yang telat bukan Tenten.

"_Ohayou_ Sakura."

"_Ohayou_ Tenten."

Tiba-tiba datang seseorang berambut blonde pun datang.

"_Ohayou_ Sakura, Tenten."

"_Ohayou_ Ino."kata Tenten dan Sakura serempak.

"Tumben kau mau naik bus."

"Ahh aku naik bus sebenarnya hanya ingin bertemu kalian saja."

"Ada apa memangnya."

"Ahh aku dan Sai sudah berpacaran loh."

"Lalu..."kata mereka serempak sambil menampakkan muka yang aneh.

"Seharusnya kalian senang sahabat kalian sudah mempunyai pacar tapi kalian hanya menampakan muka seperti orang yang bodoh."

"Ahhh maafkan kami."

"Dan selamat untuk mu dan Sai."

"Sama-sama"

"Ahh Tenten, Ino lihat busnya sudah datang."

Mereka bertiga pun segera masuk kedalam bus dan saling menceritakan hal-hal apa saja yang pernah mereka alami.

Dan akhirnya sampai juga mereka turn dari bus lalu masuk kedalam sekolah untung saja tidak telat saat mereka masuk kedalam kelas lonceng sekolah berbunyi.

Teng...Tong...Teng...Tong...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah anak-anak silahkan istirahat."

Semua murid lang pergi memencar karena ini adalah waktunya istirahat.

"Neji.."

"Ada apa?"

"Kau mau ke atap sekolah?"

"Baiklah."

Mereka berdua segera ke atap sekolah.

"Kau mau."kata Tenten sambil memberikan bentonya kepada Neji.

"Tidak."

"Ayolah..."

"Baiklah, lalu kau makan dengan apa?"

"Tenang saja aku bawa dua."

Mereka pun segera memakan bento itu.

"Heiii Neji apa ak..."Tenten yang sedang makan itu kata-katanya terpotong

"Hati-hati kau nanti tersedak."

"Tidak akan."

Setelah selesai mereka berbincang-bincang tenteng apa saja.

"Oh iya Neji kemarin kau menggendongku ya sampai kekamarku terima kasih."

"-blush-ya begitulah."kata Neji sambil menutupi wajahnya yang memerah itu.

"Hahahahaha..."

"Apa yang lucu hm..."

"Kau jika sedang malu itu sangat manis."

"-blushhh-"mukanya sekarang lebih merah dari pada sebelumnya semua orang belum tahu bahwa Neji terkadang bisa malu hingga mukanya seperti tomat.

"Ku mohon jangan beritahu siapa-siapa ya."

"Tenang saja Neji kau bisa mengandalkanmu."

"Oh iya sepulang sekolah kau maukan mengantarkanku membeli buku."

"Buku apa."

"Tentu saja novel."

"Apa judulnya."

"_Always With You_."

"Ya sudah."

"Kau mau tidak?"

"Ya."

"Ya sudah ayo kita kekelas."

Mereka berdua akhirnya sampai di kelas beberapa menit kemudian bel pun berbunyi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei Neji kau mau kemana, bukankah kau sudah janji untuk mengantarkanku membeli buku.

"Ahh aku hampir saja lupa kalau begitu ayo.

Tenten dan Neji segera berjalan ke arah toko buku itu karena jaraknya hanya beberapa kaki dari gerbang sekolah mereka.

-Toko Buku-

"Selamat datang apa ada yang bisa saya bantu nona, tuan."

"Ummm...apa ada buku novel yang bejudul _Always With You_?"

"Tunggu sebentar."

"Ini dia."

"Ahh aku hanya ingin membeli satu."

"Apa tidak dua saja, lagian nona dan tuan berpacarankan?"

"Ahhh kami tidak pacaran."

"Kalau begitu maafkan saya."

"Biar aku yang membayarnya."

"Apa tidak apa-apa."

"Sudah biar aku saja."

"Terima kasih ya Neji."

"..."

Tenten dan Neji pun segera pergi dari toko buku itu.

"Neji bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama, lagian rumah kita juga dekat."

"Baiklah."

"Hari-hari ini Neji terlihat aneh, biasanya dia tidak mau ku ajak kemana-mana hmmm...aneh,"gumam Tenten dalam hati sambil melihat ke arah Neji.

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku, dan apa yang kau pikirkan tadi."

"Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa memang sekedar melihat saja tidak boleh."

"Sebenarnya boleh saja tapi kau melihatku sangat histeris jadi membuatku tidak nyaman."

"Tidak nyaman?,"gumam Tenten dalam hati.

"Maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah lupakan saja."

Akhirnya setelah lama mereka berjalan mereka melihat dua anak kecil kembar perempuan yang baru berumur lima tahun sedang menangis Tenten dan Neji pun segera mendekati kedua anak itu.

"Apa yang terjadi anak manis,"kata Tenten sambil mengelus-elus salah satu rambut anak kecil itu.

"Ibu..."kata anak kecil yang tadi di elus-elus rambutnya oleh Tenten sambil memeluk Tenten.

"Ehh..."

Tiba-tiba yang anak yang satunya berhenti menangis dan segera berlari memeluk Neji.

"Ayah."

"Maaf tapi kami bukan orang tua kalian."

"Nama kalian siapa adik manis."

"Nama ku Haruka."

"Dan namaku Hikari."

"Nama yang manis."

"Hei Neji bagaimana kalau kita mengantarkan mereka pulang."kata Tenten lagi.

"Terserah kau saja."

Mereka pun segera berjalan dengan kedua anak kembar itu saat di jalan mereka bertemu dengan kedua orang tua anak itu.

"Ibu...ayah..."

"Terima kasih telah menemukan anak kami."

"Sebagai gantinya ini untuk kalian berdua."kata ayah dari kedua anak itu sambil memberika dua kalung berbentuk Bintang dan Bulan.

Tenten pun segera menolak karena mungkin harga kalung itu sangat mahal.

"Ahh tidak usah."

"Ayo terima kalau kalian tidak menerimanya sama saja kalian tidak menghargai kami."

"Terima kasih."

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu."

Mereka berdua pun segera berjalan pergi kerumah Tenten dan akhirnya mereka sampai.

"Ini rumahmu kan."

"Ya, ini untukmu,"kata Tenten sambil memberikan kalung berbentuk bintang itu.

"Terima kasih aku akan menghargai ini kalau begitu aku akan pulang."

"Ja ne.."

Tenten pun segera masuk kerumahnya dan segera mengganti bajunya setelah itu ia menaruh kalung itu di sebuah kotak berwarna kuning, lalu ia pun segera tidur.

Tring...Tring...Tring...

Seperti biasa Tenten segera pergi kekamar mandi untuk membasahi tubuhnya itu setelah selesai semuanya ia segera pergi ke sekolah namun hari ini ia hanya bejalan kaki.

Skip time

Teng...Tong...Teng...Tong...

"Ayo sebentar lagi sampai di kelas."

"Untung saja gurunya tidak datang."

"Hei Tenten kau mau duduk bersamaku."

"Baiklah."

"Tidak biasanya kau mengajakku duduk bersama."

Guru pun segera masuk tiba-tiba semua murid pun terdiam.

Skip time

"Baiklah anak-anak sampai disini saja kita belajarnya jangan lupa besok kita akan pergi kepantai."

Semua murid pun pergi termaksud Neji dan Tenten.

"Hei Tenten kau mau menemanikukan."

"Kemana?"

"Halaman belakang sekolah."

"Baiklah."

-Halaman belakang sekolah-

"Sebenarnya untuk apa kita kesini?"

"Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Aku..."

"Apa jangan-jangan dia ingin mengatakan itu, memang akhir-akhir ini aku lihat dia selalu tersenyum padaku tanpa sebab seperti orang gila dan berperilaku baik padaku Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya?"kata Tenten dalam hati.

"Sebenarnya..."

"Aku..."

_**-TO BE CONTINUE-**_

* * *

Gimana ceritanya oh iya buat Mizu Kanata-_ne _sama makasih atas sarannya, sama Jasmine29012001:sekarang masih penasaran gk

Oh iya Akiko juga gak lupa kok ngucapin terima kasih ke para reader yang ngebaca FFN yang gaje, gak jelas, jelek pula DLL, oh iya di chapter 2 ini komedynya mungkin menurut Akiko gak ada tapi mudah-mudahan di chapter tiganya ada_ Ja Ne_!.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!

R&R _Onegaiiiii *Smile*_


	3. Yoshito Haru

Hai...semua Akiko kembali lagi!

Prok...prok...prok... (Yang tepuk tangan kucing)

Hmmm...kayanya Akiko kelamaan buat ceritanya, tapi gak apa-apalah yang penting udah di kirim, tadinya mau dikirim secepatnya cuman Akiko lupa emailnya.

Lebih baik kita langsung ke cerita aja.

* * *

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pair : Tenten & Neji H.**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Humor & Romance**_

_**By Akiko Nagato**_

* * *

_**Always With You**_

**Chapter 2**

Teng...Tong...Teng...Tong...

"Ayo sebentar lagi sampai di kelas."

"Untung saja gurunya tidak datang."

"Hei Tenten kau mau duduk bersamaku."

"Baiklah."

"Tidak biasanya kau mengajakku duduk bersama."

Guru pun segera masuk tiba-tiba semua murid pun terdiam.

Skip time

"Baiklah anak-anak sampai disini saja kita belajarnya jangan lupa besok kita akan pergi ke pantai."

Semua murid pun pergi termaksud Neji dan Tenten.

"Hei Tenten kau mau menemanikukan."

"Kemana?"

"Halaman belakang sekolah."

"Baiklah."

-Halaman belakang sekolah-

"Sebenarnya untuk apa kita kesini?"

"Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Aku..."

"Apa jangan-jangan dia ingin mengatakan itu, memang akhir-akhir ini aku lihat dia selalu tersenyum padaku tanpa sebab seperti orang gila dan berperilaku baik padaku,"kata Tenten dalam hati.

"Sebenarnya..."

"Aku..."

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Aku..."

"Aku mau mengembalikan kotak bentomu."

"APA...!"teriak Tenten kaget.

"Ada apa?"kata Neji sambil menengok kanan-kiri.

"Aku pikir kau mau mengatakan apa,"lanjut Tenten

"Mengatakan apa?"

"Lupakan, lalu kenapa kau begitu gugup untuk mengatakan itu."

"Sebenarnya aku lupa tadi aku mau bilang apa, lalu tiba-tiba aku ingat bahwa aku mengajakmu kesini hanya untuk memberikan kotak bentomu."

"Jadi begitu, ya sudah aku mau pulang,"kata Tenten sambil mengambil kotak bento yang

ada di tangan Neji lalu meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan anak perempuan saat laki-laki gugup mengatakan sesuatu? Hm... anak aneh."

-Sedangkan ditempat lain-

Setelah Tenten pergi ke arah sebrang jalan yang agak jauh dengan pintu gerbang sekolah Tenten bertemu dengan Hinata dan Sakura.

"Ada apa Tenten-_san_ kenapa kau terlihat begitu kesal?"tanya Hinata yang sepertinya mengkhawatirkanya.

"Itu biasa Hinata, pasti dia sedang bertengkar dengan Neji,"kata Sakura sambil tersenyum licik.

"Apa itu benar?"tanya Hinata.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak bertengkar dengannya tapi aku kesal padanya,"kata Tenten sambil

mengembungkan pipinya.

"Memang apa yang terjadi?"tanya Hinata lagi.

"Tadi dia mau mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku namun dia gugup dan ternyata..."kata Tenten

yang terdiam sejenak.

"Ternyata apa?"tanya Sakura.

"Dia hanya ingin memberikan kotak bentoku."

"Tenten-_san_ harus bersabar untuk mendapatkannya, dia itu memang laki-laki yang susah untuk dimengerti oleh siapa pun."

"Iya Hinata benar."

"Ta-"belum selesai Tenten menyelesaikan kata-katanya tiba-tiba ada yang menyela pembicaraannya.

"HINATA!"kata Laki-laki berambut blonde siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto.

"Ahh, Na...naruto-_kun_."

"AKU AKAN MENGANTARKANMU PULANG, OH IYA SAKURA SASUKE MENUNGGU DI DEPAN TOKO BUKU!"kata Naruto sambil berteriak kepada Hinata dan Sakura.

"KALAU BEGITU TERIMA KASIH NARUTO."kata Sakura sambil berteriak kepada Naruto.

Hinata pun segera berlari ke arah mobil Naruto dan Sakura pergi ke toko buku untuk

menemui Sasuke.

"_Ganbatte_ Tenten-_San_"

"Uhhh, kenapa semua orang mengira aku mau mendekati Neji menyebalkan."

"Ditambah lagi aku sendiri disini."

"Dan juga tidak ada yang mau mengantarkanku."

"Lalu bus juga sudah pergi."

Tenten pun terus mengoceh-ngoceh, berjalan ke kiri serta ke kanan menengok ke kanan dan

ke kiri, bahkan setiap orang yang jalan melewatinya melihat ke arahnya kurang lebih mereka

menatap Tenten seperti orang gila tapi Tenten tidak mempedulikannya dan yang dia

pikirkan sekarang adalah pulang, pulang, pulang, pulang, dan pulang tapi siapa yang akan mengantarkannya dia berharap malaikat akan menghampirinya dan mengantarnya pulang ke rumahnya.

"Hei kau mau ku antarkan,"kata laki-laki yang berada di belakang.

"Apakah dia malaikat yang akan menyelamatkanku dalam penderitaan ini?"gumam Tenten dalam hati yang sudah senang ada seseorang yang mau menyelamatkannya dari penderitaan ini.

-Diluar Cerita-

"L-E-B-A-Y,"kata Akiko(author)

"Diam kau,"kata Tenten sambil memukul Akiko (autor) pake kapak.

Wuaaa mati dong Akikonya (autor) TT_TT kalau mati siapa yang nerusin cerita? Ok yang tadi bercanda.

"Aku sudah bangkit dari kuburku nyaahahahahahahahahhahahahha,"kata Akiko yang mungkin udh begitulah.

Ok lanjut kecerita.

-Didalam cerita-

Tenten pun segera berbalik kebelakang dengan wajah yang ceria.

"Terima kasih malai-"kata-kata Tenten terpotong saat membuka matanya dan melihat siapa

yang mengajaknya pulang bersama.

"KA...KAU."

"IBLIS!"lanjut Tenten sambil teriak sangat kencang bahkan orang yang berada di

Perpustakaan sekolah yang jauh dari gerbang sekolah itu kaget, semua orang menatap

Tenten sekarang sudah seperti orang gila bahkan lebih saat Tenten mengatakan hal itu, lalu ia langsung pergi berlari entah kemana dengan sekencang-kencangnya.

"Ya aku pikir dia memang sudah gila, tadi dia marah padaku tanpa sebab dan sekarang dia Mengatakan aku iblis, huh sepertinya aku harus memasukannya ke rumah sakit jiwa,"kata

laki-laki yang ternyata adalah Neji.

-Sedangkan ditempat lain-

"Huft...huft...huft...huft..."

"Aku benar-benar kebahisan tenaga gara-garanya...huft...huft..."

"Lebih baik aku segera masuk dan beristirahat."

Tenten pun segera masuk ke kamarnya dan seperti biasa dia mengganti bajunya dan segera berbaring di kasurnya lalu menatap ponselnya, terlihat satu pesan di ponselnya ia pun segera membuka pesan itu.

**From : Neji**

**To : Tenten**

**Heiii...sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, apa kau mau kuantarkan ke rumah sakit jiwa?**

"APA! Rumah sakit jiwa?!"

Tenten pun segera membalas pesan Neji.

**From : Tenten**

**To : Neji**

**SEPERTINYA KAU YANG GILA! :P**

Tenten pun segera melempar ponselnya untungnya ponsel itu mendarat di sofa Tenten dekat kasurnya.

Lalu Terdengar lagi suara pesan.

"HUH, Menyebalkan,"kata Tenten sambil berjalan menuju sofa untuk mengambil ponselnya

Saat Tenten melihat ponsel itu terdapat 3 pesan ia pun mulai membuka dari Neji.

**From : Neji**

**To : Tenten**

**Ok aku tidak mau masalah ini semakin membesar jadi sebaiknya kita akhiri saja bagaimana?**

Lalu Tenten pun membalas pesan Neji.

**From : Tenten**

**To : Neji**

**Terserah kau saja, aku tidak peduli.**

Lalu ia pun membuka pesan dari Sakura.

**From : Sakura**

**To : Tenten**

**Tenten kau besok datang ke pantai kan? Oh iya kau akan diantar oleh siapa ngomong-ngomong?**

Lalu Tenten pun segera membalas pesan Sakura.

**From : Tenten**

**To : Sakura**

**Ya aku akan datang, tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang mengantar.**

Lalu ia pun membuka pesan yang terakhir dari Hinata.

**From : Hinata**

**To : Tenten**

**Tenten-****_San _****karena besok kelas kita akan mengadakan jalan-jalan ke pantai, jadi Neji ****_Nii_****-****_San _****akan mengantarkanmu.**

**Oh iya berjuanglah ini adalah kesempatanmu untuk mendapatkannya.**

"Sebenarnya apa yang dia pikirkan, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."

"Lagi pula untuk apa aku menyukai si muka datar kaya tembok itu."

"Lebih baik aku menyiapkan barang-barang untuk besok saja dari pada aku memikirkan si muka datar itu."

-Di rumah Neji-

"APA!"teriak Neji hingga tetangga sebelahnya yang sedang tidur terbangun.

"Kenapa harus aku yang mengantarnya,"kata Neji lagi.

"kan ada Kiba, Shino, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai, Naruto, Chouji, Lee,"kata Neji yang sepertinya tidak mau mengantarkan Tenten.

"Kiba pergi bersama Shino, Chouji, dan Lee, lalu Sasuke pergi bersama Sakura, Shikamaru akan diantar Temari, Sai pergi bersama Ino, dan Naruto-_kun_ akan pergi denganku,"jelas Hinata.

"Kenapa dia tidak ikut bersama kalian berdua saja."

"A...a...aku su...sudah berjanji pada Naruto-_kun_ untuk tidak mengajak siapa-siapa."

"Dasar dia ini memang keras kepala,"gumam Neji dalam hati.

"Padahal Neji nii-san juga keras kepala."

"Berhentilah membaca pikiranku."

Neji pun segera masuk ke kamarnya entah kenapa yang tadinya dia ingin menghentikan pertengkarannya dengan Tenten malah tambah marah pada Tenten.

"Menyebalkan...aku lebih baik membereskan barang-barangku saja."

Setelah selesai membereskan barang-barangnnya Neji segera pergi ke tempat tidurnya yang pastinya untuk tidur, begitu juga dengan Tenten.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HUH...Sekarang sudah pagi ya aku harus siap-siap."

Neji pun segera pergi ke kamar mandi, setelah selesai mandi ia segera memasukan koper kecil kedalam mobilnnya dan pergi ke rumah Tenten.

-Di rumah Tenten-

"Huaaa aku lupa memasukan bukunya."

Tenten pun segera membereskan buku-bukunya itu, setelah selesai ia segera menaruh koper itu di ruang tamu lalu ingin mengikat rambutnya namun belum sempat ia mengikat rambutnya sudah terdengar klakson mobil.

"I...IA SEBENTAR!"

Tenten pun segera keluar dan menaruh kopernya di mobil Neji.

"Hei bisakah kau tunggu sebentar aku belum mengikat rambutku sama sekali."

"Siapa kau?"

"AKU TENTEN!"

"Tenten rambutnya selalu di cepol dua."

"Aku belum sempat mengikat rambutku, jadi kau bisa menunggu tidak?"

"Tidak bisa, kalau hanya menunggumu mengikat rambut kita akan telat."

"Lagi pula kau cantik bila rambutmu tergerai seperti itu,"kata Neji dengan nada sangat rendah dibawah rata-rata.

"APA kau dicakar?! Dicakar apa? Kucing, harimau, singa, tupai, tikus, hamster, ikan, ulat, cacing, kecoa, cicak, monyet, gorila, anjing, paus, hiu, kuda, laba-laba, semut, kukang, keledai, rusa, chetah, lamma, unta?"

"AKU BUKAN MENGATAKAN ITU, sudahlah lupakan saja kalau mengikat rambut bisa setelah kita sampaikan? Sekarang cepat masuk."

Tenten pun segera masuk kedalam mobil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"He-" Neji belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya terkejut melihat Tenten tertidur di mobilnya.

-Di luar cerita-

"Kalau mau pacaran jangan dimobil,"kata Akiko (autor)

"SIAPA YANG MAU PACARAN!"kata Neji.

"Keluar dari mobilku author sengklek!"kata Neji yang sudah bertanduk lima itu.

"Kamu ngusir, aku _delete_ kamu."

"OK, sebelum kamu nge_delete _aku, aku akan bunuh kamu pake jutsuku."

"Kan aku gak buat cerita kamu punya kekuatan sama chakra."

"Coba liat narasinya."

"Ini,"kata Akiko sambil ngasih narasinya ke Neji.

"Tapikan disini ada cerita aku bisa bergulat."

"Lalu."

"Aku mau gulat sama kamu."

"Ayo,"kata Akiko dengan sangat percaya dirinya.

"APA?! Dari mana kau dapatkan benda itu?!"kata Neji terkejut. Taukah kalian apa yang dikeluarkan Akiko (Autor) saat itu? Yah _minigun _(kalau gak tau apa itu _minigun _bisa tanya ke Mbah Google.)

"Ayo mulai."

"Pertama kalinya aku bertemu author perempuan kaya iblis."

"APA IBLIS?!"

"Ya sejenis."

"APA?! Awas kau!"kata Akiko sambil jewer Neji.

(_minigun-_nya buat apa coba? Padahal udah cape-cape menyelinap ke markas TNI.)

WOW seorang Hyuuga Neji kalah dengan anak kecil yang tidak bisa disebutkan umurnya, luar biasa!

"STOP! Kalau kau bunuh aku, nanti ceritanya berakhir,"kata Neji berusaha menyelamatkan diri.

"Ya sudah kita kembali ke cerita."

-Kembali kecerita-

"He-" Neji belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya terkejutt melihat Tenten tertidur di mobilnya.

"He...hentikan,"kata Tenten mengigau.

"HEI LIHAT ADA ICE CREAM! KAU MAU TIDAK?"kata Neji dengan nada yang keras.

"Apa-apa mana-mana?"

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga."

"Ternyata kau membohongiku."

"Oh iya tadi kau mimpi apa?"

"Aku tadi mimpi, kau menjadi perempuan dengan nama Nejimi, ka..kau bahkan mengenakan rok lalu kau mengenakan pita dirambutmu dan kau tahu itu, i..i..itu sangat memalukan."

"Mimpi macam apa itu."

"Ya aku tidak tahu lagian yang membuat mimpi ini kan bukan aku."

"Ya sudah ayo keluar."

Tanpa basa basi lagi mereka berdua pun keluar dari mobil sambil membawa barang-barangnya.

"Wa...wahh Neji _Nii_-_San _sudah datang ya, dimana Tenten-_San_,"kata Hinata sambil menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Lalu siapa perempuan itu, apa jangan-jangan Neji _Nii_-_San _tidak menjemput Tenten-_San_ tapi malah menjemput orang lain?!"kata Hinata yang belum menyadari bahwa perempuan yang disebelah Neji adalah Tenten.

(Karena sangat marah jadi Hinata mengatakannya tidak dengan tergagap-gagapnya)

"Bu...bukan itu di...dia adalah."

"Adalah siapa?!"kata Hinata agak membentak yah memang jarang Hinata seperti ini, mungkin ini demi Tenten dan itu juga karena kesalah pahaman.

"Hinata ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini,"kata Sakura yang datang dari arah kanan.

"Oh iya siapa perempuan itu Neji? Lalu dimana Tenten?"kata Sakura lagi.

"ughh...ternyata mereka tidak mengenali aku sama sekali, ini semua gara-gara Neji, jadinya seperti ini,"guman Tenten dalam hati.

"Hai Sakura, Hinata,"kata Naruto, Lee, Kiba, dan Chouji.

"Siapa perempuan itu Hinata, dia manis sekali,"kata Naruto.

"Na...naruto-_Kun_ te...ternyata ka...kau suka pada perempuan lain, ka..kau memang jahat,"kata Hinata yang begitu kecewa kepada Naruto.

"Bu...bukan itu maksudku,"kata Naruto.

"Di...dia memang cantik tapi kan mana mungkin aku suka pada orang lain selain kau,"kata Naruto lagi.

"Wahh kau cantik sekali siapa namamu?"ucap Lee sambil memengang tangan Tenten.

"Ohhh tidak ini akan semakin memburuk,"kata Tenten dalam hati.

"Hei kau mau tidak menjadi pacarku,"kata Chouji dengan percaya dirinya sambil menyingkirkan Lee dan memegang tangan Tenten.

"Dari pada kau menjadi pacarnya lebih baik menjadi pacarku saja,"kata Kiba sambil menyingkirkan Chouji hingga menimpa Lee dan memegang tangan Tenten.

Dan akhirnya pasti kalian semua tahu mereka bertiga berdebat sedangkan dengan Naruto.

"Hinata kumohon ampuni aku,"kata Naruto sambil berlutut pada Hinata lalu menunjukan _puppy eyes_, ini adalah jurus andalan Naruto tapi hasilnya adalah **GAGAL**.

"Tidak! Mulai sekarang kita putus,"jawab Hinata dengan tegasnya

"APA?!"kata Naruto yang tidak percaya dengan ini.

"ya, mulai sekarang kita p-u-t-u-s,"kata Hinata sambil mengeja kata **PUTUS**.

"Ayolah kumohon."

"Kali ini tidak akan kumaafkan, kau sudah keterlaluan,"kata Hinata yang sudah sangat marah.

Naruto yang terus membujuk Hinata terus berjuang agar dimaafkan oleh Hinata dan sekarang apa yang terjadi dengan Tenten.

"Hei Sakura ada apa kelihatannya ramai sekali,"kata Ino yang diikuti oleh Sai.

"Itu Neji membawa perempuan."

"Oh jadi begitu..."

"Dia manis sekali,"kata Sai sambil berjalan kearah Tenten.

"Sai-_Kun _katanya kau menyukaiku untuk selamanya tapi kau menghianatiku,"kata Ino namun Sai hanya mengabaikannya.

"APA?! Bahkan dia juga, matilah aku,"ucap Tenten dalam hati.

Di saat Neji dan Tenten mematung datanglah Shikamaru, Sasuke, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, serta Shino.

"Ada apa ribut sekali?"tanya Gaara.

"Ehh kenapa kalian ada disini?"tanya Sakura kepada Gaara dan Kankuro.

"Apa kalian tidak diiberitahu sekolah kami dan sekolahmu akan disatukan tapi hanya untuk jalan-jalan seminggu ini saja.,"kata Kankuro dengan santainya.

"Oh iya kalian belum menjawab pertannyaanku"kata Gaara.

"Kalian bisa lihat sendiri,"kata Sakura sambil memberi jalan kepada mereka.

Saat mereka berjalan mereka tidak percaya melihat perempuan sangat cantik hingga mereka terdiam sejenak lalu berkata.

"Cantiknya!"kata mereka serempak(Kankuro, Gaara, Shino, Sasuke, Shikamaru).

"Ke...kenapa jadi begini hingga si pemalas itu juga suka padaku, lalu si muka datar juga, lalu si manusia serangga itu juga, lalu manusia pencipta boneka, dan si manusia pasir itu juga, lalu...lalu kenapa bisa jadi begini!"ucap Tenten dalam hati (Pemalas itu Shikamaru, muka datar itu Sasuke, manusia serangga itu Shino, manusia pencipta boneka itu Kankuro, dan manusia pasir adalah Gaara).

"Sasuke-_Kun_ mulai sekarang kita PUTUS!"kata Sakura.

"Oh ayolah aku hanya bercanda, kau pikir aku menyukai perempuan cantik sepertinya...maksudku kau itu tidak ada tandingannya dengan monyet,"ceplos Sasuke yang membuat sakura bertanduk lima ini marah.

"Mulai sekarang kita PUTUS!"kata Sakura.

"Ku bilang aku bercanda, kalau kita putus aku tak akan membelikanmu es krim,"kata Sasuke.

"Apa es krim, benarkah kau akan membelikannya untukku kan?"kata Sakura.

"Tentu asal kita tak putus,"kata Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita akhiri ini dan ayo kita beli es krim,"kata Sakura yang begitu senangnya akan dibelikan es krim.

"Kita akan beli setelah selesai belajar."

"Baiklah."

Dan akhirnya pasti kalian semua tahu mereka bertengkar untuk mendapatkan Tenten (kecuali Neji, dan Sasuke).

"SUDAH CUKUP!"teriak Tenten tidak tahan lagi.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau Neji!"kata Tenten lagi.

"Kenapa kau salahkan aku,"kata Neji dengan bingungnya.

"OK...Apa kalian dari tadi tidak mengenali aku,"kata Tenten.

"Memang siapa kau?"kata semua yang berada disitu kecuali Neji dan Tenten.

"Aku ini Tenten!"

"Tidak Mungkin,"kata semua laki-laki yang berada disitu (kecuali, Sasuke dan Neji) sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

"Lagian Tenten yang kukenal adalah selalu dicepol dua rambutnya,"kata Lee.

"Ya, Lee benar,"kata mereka semua.

"OK, kalau begitu aku pinjam dua ikat rambut."

"Ini,"kata Sakura sambil memberikan dua ikat rambut itu.

Tenten pun segera mengikat kedua rambutnya hingga akhirnya jadi sebuah dua cepolan dirambutnya Tenten.

"Bagaimana?"kata Tenten.

"Kau ini peniru Tenten ya?"ucap Kiba yang masih tidak percaya itu Tenten.

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Mungkin dia kembarannya,"kata Shino yang mungkin sudah agak gila.

"Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki kembaran."

"Oh iya Tenten kau mirip sekali dengan...Yuki Kamiko,"kata Sakura.

"Hanya saja Yuki memiliki rambut _blonde _dan kau coklat,"kata Sakura lagi.

"Apa aku secantik itu?"tanya Tenten pada mereka.

"Ya, seperti itulah!"kata mereka semua kecuali Sasuke dan Neji.

Tampaknya otak Sasuke sudah kembali normal.

"Kalau Tenten-_San_ tidak percaya tanya saja pada Neji _Nii_-_San_,"kata Hinata.

"Hei Neji apa aku secantik Yuki?"

"Kau coba saja mengaca,"kata Neji begitu dinginnya.

"Ya, sudah kalau begitu aku mau menaruh barang-barangku dulu,"kata Tenten.

"Tapi bukankah kita harus berbaris dulu ya dan mengambil kocokan?"kata Sakura

"Ya kalau begitu ayo."

Setelah mereka semua berbaris lalu Kurenai _Sensei_ pun datang.

"OK anak-anak sekarang kalian hanya akan mengambil sebuah kocokan misalnya bila kamu mendapat angka satu berarti kamu ada di kamar nomor satu dan bila temanmu juga mendapat angka satu berarti dia satu kamar denganmu satu kamar berisi dua orang."

Setelah mereka mengambil angka mereka mulai menyebut satu-satu angka yang mereka dapat.

"Aku dapat lima,"kata Kankuro.

"Aku dapat tiga,"kata Kiba.

"Aku dapat delapan,"kata Shikamaru.

"Aku dapat tujuh,"kata Tenten.

"A...a...aku dapat dua,"kata Hinata.

"Aku dapat sembilan,"kata Neji.

"Aku satu,"kata Naruto.

"Aku dapat empat,"kata Ino.

"Aku dapat enam,"kata Sai.

"Aku dapat lima,"kata Gaara.

"Satu,"kata Sasuke.

"Empat, aku dapat empat,"kata Sakura

"Aku enam,"kata Lee.

"Aku mendapatkan angka delapan,"kata Chouji.

"Aku dapat dua,"kata Temari.

"Tiga,"kata Shino

Setelah mereka ingin bubar datanglah seorang laki-laki berambut merah tua dengan seorang perempuan bernama Yuki Kamiko.

"Ma...maaf sensei kami terlambat,"kata Yuki sambil membungkukan badan.

"Sepertinya aku mengenal laki-laki itu, tapi siapa?"kata Tenten dalam hati.

"Oh iya anak-anak perkenalkan dia adalah murid baru dikelas kita, silahkan perekenalkan dirimu,"kata Kurenai _Sensei_.

"Halo teman-teman namaku Yoshito Haru biasanya dipanggil Haru, _yoroshiku_,"kata Haru dengan sangat sopan sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Sudah kuduga dia memang Haru,"guman Tenten dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu Yuki kau tidur dengan Tenten dikamar nomor tujuh, sedangkan kau Haru kau tidur bersama Neji dikamar nomor sembilan dan sekarang silahkan kalian semua bubar, dan jangan lupa jam dua belas kita belajar di lantai bawah, disitu ada tulisan _class room_ selesai pelajaran jam dua bawalah buku fisika dan bahasa, lalu kalian juga boleh menggunakan baju bebas,"jelas Kurenai _Sensei_.

"Baik _Sensei_,"ucap semua murid.

Setelah selesai mereka semua bubar, namun Haru terdiam setelah melihat Tenten yang melewatinya.

"Sepertinya dia tak mengenalku lagi,"kata Haru sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

-Sedangkan dengan Tenten-

Tenten pun melepas cepolannya itu lalu melihat mukanya melewati kaca.

"Hei Yuki apa aku mirip denganmu?"tanya Tenten kepada Yuki.

Yuki pun berjalan ke arah Tenten dan mulai melihat dirinya dikaca, begitu miripnya mereka namun perbedaannya adalah warna rambut mereka, warna mata mereka, serta sikap mereka.

"Sepertinya iya,"jawab Yuki sambil berjalan ke arah tasnya untuk mengambil buku.

"Hei kalau tidak cepat kita akan terlambat loh,"kata Yuki.

"Ohh iya...iya,"kata Tenten yang mulai berlari ke arah tasnya lalu mengmbil bukunya, tak lupa juga ia mengikat rambutnya dengan ikat rambutnya hingga terlihat sebuah cepolan yang sangat indah untuk dipandang.

Setelah selesai mereka beres-beres mereka pergi dari kamar yang bernomor tujuh itu, tak lupa juga Tenten mengambil ikat rambut Sakura untuk mengembalikannya kembali.

Setelah mereka semua sudah berkumpul di kelas yang sudah ditentukan oleh Kurenai _Sensei_ tadi, tiba-tiba bell pun berbunyi (Wow tempat kaya gini ternyata punya bell juga, kalian tahu gak itu naruh bellnya dimana, pasti gak tau ya kalau gitu sama dong +.+).

Teng...Tong...Teng...Tong...

"Ternyata disini juga ada bell ya, ku pikir tidak ada,"kata sakura.

"Iya begitulah, ku pikir juga tidak ada."

"Sakura!"teriak Tenten dari kejauhan.

"Ada apa Tenten?"tanya Sakura.

"Ini aku balikan ikat rambutmu."

"Terima kasih Tenten."

"Ahh itu bukan apa-apa."

Setelah beberapa detik bell berbunyi datanglah Asuma _Sensei_.

"Selamat Pagi..."kata Asuma _Sensei_.

"Pagi _Sensei_,"jawab semua murid di kelas.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu ya,"kata Asuma _Sensei_.

Setelah Asuma _Sensei_ selesai berbincang-bincang pelajaran pun dimulai (Asuma Sensei mengajar Fisika catat di jidat kalian OK!).

-Beberapa Jam kemudian-

"Ok anak-anak sekarang waktunya sudah selesai, Sampai jumpa di pelajaran Fisika lagi,"kata Asuma _Sensei_.

Saat Asuma _Sensei_ keluar dari kelas datang lah laki-laki yang sangat suka buku ica-ica bahkan jika kalian datang kerumahnnya ada lima rak buku dan isinya adalah buku ica-ica pasti yang pertama kali di otak kalian adalah...

Krik...Krik...Krik...

Kakashi ya benar Kakashi _Sensei_ akan mengajarkan pelajaran bahasa, namun saat dia menyapa murid-murid.

"Yo! Selamat pagi!"katanya sambil tersenyum memang mulutnya tidak kelihatan namun ekpresi matanya sungguh sangat ceria.

Krik...Krik...Krik...

Semua murid membeku sejenak dan berkata (lebih tepatnya teriak).

"Ehk..."teriak semua orang yang berada dikelas.

"A...a...apa?! Si pencinta buku ica-ica itu menjadi guru bahasa,"kata Naruto sambil menggeleng-gelenggkan kepalanya.

"Naruto kau kan bisa lebih sopan lagi dia kan juga dulu guru kita,"kata Sakura.

"Iya...iya...aku mengerti,"kata Naruto sangat malasnya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu ayo kita mulai pelajarannya anak-anak,"kata Kakashi yang sepertinya tidak sabar mau membaca buku ica-icanya.

"Sekarang aku akan menjelaskan tentang buku ica-ica...ehm...maksudku tentang menulis sebuah buku novel secara benar."

-Beberapa jam kemudian-

"Baiklah anak-anak pelajarannya sudah selesai setelah ini kalian boleh bermain di pantai atau dimana saja karena aku juga agak sibuk sekarang,"kata Kakashi _Sensei_.

"Pasti sibuk karena hanya ingin membaca buku ica-ica saja,"kata Naruto.

"Na...naruto-_Kun_,"kata seseorang perempuan siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata.

"Ahh Hinata ada apa?"tanya Naruto.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar,"kata Hinata.

"Tentu, tapi disini saja,"kata Naruto.

"Ma...maafkan aku, ta...tadi aku salah paham ku..ku pikir..."belum selesai Hinata berbicara Naruto memotong kata-katanya.

"Ahh tidak apa-apa kalau kau salah paham jadi kita..."kata Naruto sambil memainkan jarinya tanpa melihat pada Hinata.

"Te...tentu saja i..iya,"kata Hinata sambil tersenyum manisnya hingga muka Naruto berwarna merah tua.

-Ditempat Tenten-

Tenten yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi taman dekat tepi pantai itu hanya terdiam melihat kakinya yang ia goyangkan kedepan serta kebelakang, lalu angin terhembus begitu saja dengan lembutnya ditambah keheningan ditempat itu namun tidak lama kemudian banyak orang yang datang dengan baju renang mereka, mereka berlari dengan riangnya seperti orang yang tak pernah pergi ke pantai, namun Tenten hanya terdiam melihat mereka yang sudah bermain air dan membuat istana pasir, tiba-tiba ada seorang laki-laki yang menggunakan baju yang tadi ia gunakan saat mereka belajar tadi lalu laki-laki itu memanggil nama Tenten, Tenten pun menoleh ke arahnya.

"Tenten."

"Apa ada sesuatu?"tanya Tenten yang masih melihat ke arah kakinya itu.

"Sebenarnya tidak tapi aku ingin berkata sesuatu padamu,"kata laki-laki yang ternyata adalah Haru.

"Apa itu?"tanya Tenten lagi.

"Apa kau masih ingat aku?"tanya Haru.

"Tentu aku ingat,"kata Tenten.

**_Flashback_**

Dimalam hari yang begitu dingin ini, seorang anak perempuan berumur sembilan tahun itu berusaha pergi, namun dihalangi oleh laki-laki yang seumuran dengannya.

"Maaf Neji tapi aku harus pergi, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu dan keluargamu,"kata anak perempuan itu kepada bocah laki-laki yang bernama Neji itu.

"Tapi Tenten kau tidak boleh pergi,"kata Neji agak membentak kepada Tenten.

"KENAPA?! Kenapa aku tidak boleh pergi?"tanya Tenten.

"Karena...karena...aku tidak punya teman selain kau,"kata Neji yang sedih itu.

"Maaf tapi aku tidak bisa merepotkan keluargamu lebih lama,"kata Tenten.

"Bagaimana kalau masing-masing dari kita buat janji saja,"kata Tenten lagi.

"Apa janjinya?"kata Neji.

"Aku berjanji akan selalu berada disisimu sampai kapan pun, kalau kau?"kata Tenten.

"Kalau aku...aku akan melindungimu sampai kapan pun,"kata Neji sambil membuang mukanya karena dia sudah tahu pasti rona merah akan muncul saat dia bilang seperti itu.

"Jadi kau berjanji?"tanya Tenten.

"Tentu saja, kalau kau?"kata Neji.

"Itu pasti,"kata Tenten.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya Neji, sampai jumpa lagi,"kata Tenten sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Kau janjikan Ten...ten..."kata Neji dalam hati sambil menundukan kepalanya.

-Sedangkan Dengan Tenten-

Tenten pun berjalan sambil membawa tas kecil yang berisi baju-bajunya ia berniat pergi ke panti asuhan lagi tapi ia tidak mau melupakan taman _favorite_nya itu, ia berjalan menuju taman itu lalu duduk disalah satu ayunan, lalu datanglah seorang laki-laki dengan diikuti oleh para pengawalnya, laki-laki itu mendekati Tenten.

"Hai,"kata laki-laki itu ramah pada Tenten.

"Hai juga,"kata Tenten.

"Kenapa kau disini sendirian,"tanya laki-laki itu.

"Emangnya tidak boleh?"tanya Tenten.

"Sebenarnya...boleh...boleh saja sihh tapi..."kata laki-laki itu.

"Tapi apa?"tanya Tenten.

"Tidak jadi, ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?"tanya laki-laki itu.

"Namaku Tenten, kalau kau?"kata Tenten.

"Namaku Haru, dimana rumahmu biar ku antarkan lagi pula sekarang sudah malam."

"Aku tidak punya rumah,"kata Tenten tanpa melihat Haru.

"Eh?! Apa orang tuamu membuangmu? Lalu dimana orang tuamu, biar ku beri mereka pelajaran."

"Silahkan bila kau bisa menemukan orang tuaku,"kata Tenten.

"Memang orang tuamu dimana?"tanya Haru.

"Di alamnya."

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Mereka sudah meninggal."

"Jadi begitu ya, kalau begitu ayo ke rumahku saja, disana ada banyak mainan kau tertarik?"tanya Haru.

"Tidak,"kata Tenten dengan sangat jelas.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu ayo ini sudah malam, kau tinggal saja di rumahku hingga selesai sekolah bagaimana?"

"Terserah kau saja."

"Ya sudah ayo."

Mau tidak mau Tenten harus ikut, karena dipaksa oleh Haru, ya mau bagaimana lagi itu lah takdirnya.

Setelah sampai, Haru mulai memberi tahu keluarganya itu.

"Ibu boleh kan dia tinggal disini sampai selesai sekolah?"tanya Haru pada ibunya.

"Tentu boleh, tunggu sebentar ibu akan memberi tahu ayahmu dulu ya, namamu siapa anak manis?"tanya Ibu Haru kepada Tenten.

"Namaku Tenten,"jawab Tenten.

"Nama yang bagus, nah sekarang Haru beri tahu dia dimana kamarnya,"kata Ibunya sambil berjalan ke arah ruang kerja ayah Haru.

Haru pun memberi tahu kamar Tenten saat Haru membuka kamar itu mata Tenten membulat terkejut.

"Besarnya,"kata Tenten sambil berjalan ke arah kursi yang dekat dengan lemari yang berisi buku-buku.

"Bila kau kekurangan baju kau bisa menggunakan baju yang ada di lemari dan satu minggu lagi orang tuaku akan mendaftarkan mu saat ujian kenaikan kelas dimulai,"kata Haru.

"Terima kasih Haru,"kata Tenten.

Satu minggu pun berlalu, Haru dan Tenten yang sudah bersiap-siap ujian itu memasuki kelas. Tampak banyak murid yang sedang belajar untuk ujian beberapa menit lagi. Tenten pun segera duduk dibangku yang kosong. Namun saat ia baru mau mengambil buku, datanglah guru. Semua murid pun segera memasukkan buku-bukunya lalu mengambil pensil serta penghapus, setelah itu guru pun membagikan kertas ulangannya. Setelah semua sudah dibagikan, mereka hanya diberi waktu tiga puluh menit saja untuk menyelesaikan soal-soal tersebut.

Beberapa jam kemudian, murid-murid telah menyelesaikan semua soal-soal yang diberikan oleh guru dengan mudah. Setelah itu tepat saat gurunya menyuruh mereka pulang bel pun berbunyi dengan sangat merdunya semua murid masih belum lega karena mereka baru bisa selesai ujian tersebut lima hari lagi, Tenten dan Haru pun segera berjalan kerumah dan tidak lupa juga mereka belajar untuk ujian di hari esok dan seterusnya.

(Ok kita skip time aja ya soalnya pasti hari-harinya sama aja) –Skip Time-

Sekarang hari dimana anak-anak akan naik kelas atau tidak, apalagi kalau bukan pembagian rapot, mereka ternyata masih belum lega juga walau ujian kenaikan kelas sudah selesai, karena mereka tidak tahu akan naik kelas atau tidak.

Kedua orang tua Haru tentunya datang untuk melihat hasil nilai Haru anak kandungnya dan Tenten yang sudah dianggap mereka sebagai anak sendiri. Setelah nama Haru dan Tenten dipanggil mereka berdua segera melihat rapot itu dan hasil keduanya sama yaitu...naik.

-Skip Time-

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling berharga bagi semua murid yang akan menerima kelulusan, dan mereka berdua menerima hasil yang sangat baik diantara murid-murid yang lainnya.

Setelah Tenten menerima kelulusan orang tua Haru memberinya uang untuk menyewa apartement dan untuk makan sehari-hari karena Tenten juga tidak bisa merepotkan mereka semua terus-terusan.

**_End of Flashback_**

"Kalau begitu syukurlah,"kata Haru.

"Oh iya, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu,"kata Haru lagi.

"Apa itu?"tanya Tenten.

"Umm...sebenarnya aku ingin sekali mengatakan ini padamu hanya saja aku masih belum siap, dan sekarang menurutku aku sudah siap untuk mengatakan..."

"Aku menyukaimu..."lanjut Haru.

"Jadi kau maukan jadi pacarku?"kata Haru sambil tidak melihat ke arah Tenten sebab kalian sudah tahu mukanya memerah sangat dasyatnya.

"Apa?! Bagaimana ini, aku harus jawab apa, dia selama ini sudah baik padaku, dan apa yang harus kulakukan, apa aku tolak saja atau aku terima?"gumam Tenten dalam hati.

_**-TO BE CONTINUE-**_

* * *

Catatan :

- Di chapter 3 ada penambahan satu karakter namanya Yoshito Haru.

- Di chapter 3 ini ada adegan-adegan di luar cerita, lalu adegan di luar cerita itu Akiko atau Autor masuk dalam cerita.

- Di chapter 3 ini Neji serta Haru sudah berteman lama, karena orang tua mereka bersahabat, dan awalnya Tenten itu tinggal di rumah Neji dan berniat untuk pergi, setelah pergi dari rumah Neji, Tenten beristirahat di sebuah taman, lalu datang Haru yang diikuti sama kedua pelayannya.

- Di chapter ini Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Sai, Shikamaru, Temari, Hinata, Naruto sudah berpacaran

Balasan _Review_

Suuki Araku-_San _sekarang udah ada slight NaruHina semoga makin suka sama cerita Akiko, terima kasih atas _review_nya

Kalau gitu maaf Mizu-_nee san_, Semimasen, terima kasih buat tipsnya serta _review_nya.

Ok terima kasih telah mau membaca cerita Akiko ya, mohon _review_ karena dengan itu kalian menghargai Akiko.

Sampai jumpa lagi!


	4. Ada apa dengannya?

Hello_ minna_ aku kembali, gomen kalau terlalu lama soalnya ada ujian hehehehehe dan sekarang sudah selesai doakan juga supaya aku naik kelas ya.

_**Balasan Review**_

_**Mizu Kanata : Arigatou ya Mizu- nee san, sudah mengingatkan dan memperhatikan, ya maklumi saja aku, aku punya penyakit yang selalu membuat typo (?) (bercanda) yah aku sudah berusaha tapi masih aja nyelip, Arigatou dan gomennasai klo chap 4 ini ada typo lagi.**_

Kalau gitu langsung aja ya, maaf kalau ada typo dan lain-lain.

_**Happy Reading~**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pair : Tenten & Neji H.**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Humor & Romance**_

_**By Akiko Nagato**_

* * *

_**Always With You**_

**Chapter 3**

"Oh iya, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu,"kata Haru lagi.

"Apa itu?"tanya Tenten.

"Umm...sebenarnya aku ingin sekali mengatakan ini padamu hanya saja aku masih belum siap, dan sekarang menurutku aku sudah siap untuk mengatakan..."

"Aku menyukaimu..."lanjut Haru.

"Jadi kau maukan jadi pacarku?"kata Haru sambil tidak melihat ke arah Tenten sebab kalian sudah tahu mukanya memerah sangat dasyatnya.

"Apa?! Bagaimana ini, aku harus jawab apa, dia selama ini sudah baik padaku, dan apa yang harus kulakukan, apa aku tolak saja atau aku terima?"gumam Tenten dalam hati

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Apa?! Bagaimana ini, aku harus jawab apa, dia selama ini sudah baik padaku, dan apa yang harus kulakukan, apa aku tolak saja atau aku terima?"gumam Tenten dalam hati.

"Bagaimana?"tanya Haru.

"Umm...kau bisa beri waktu aku satu hari,"kata Tenten.

"Tentu, aku akan tunggu jawabannya,"kata Haru yang mulai meninggalkan Tenten.

"Ugh...aku harus jawab apa,"kata Tenten.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi ke asrama saja,"kata Tenten sambil berlari kecil ke arah apartemen yang megah itu.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu kamarnya ia melihat Yuki yang sedang membereskan barang-barangnya ia pun masuk dan mulai membereskan barang-barangnya sama seperti yang Yuki lakukan tadi.

Tiba-tiba Yuki pun memecahkan keheningan dengan memulai percakapan "Umm...ano Tenten-_San_ boleh aku bertanya?"

"Tentu kenapa tidak, memangnya apa itu?"kata Tenten sambil tersenyum kecil kearahnya.

"Apa Haru tadi bilang sesuatu pada Tenten-_San_?"tanya Yuki yang memperlihatkan wajah khawatir.

"Ya, dia bilang kalau dia suka padaku,"kata Tenten dengan muka yang datar.

"Apa kau menerimanya?"tanya Yuki.

"Umm...aku...aku...aku...akan menerimanya, ta...tapi itu bukan karena aku suka padanya, aku menerimanya karena aku berhutang budi padanya, lagi pula aku menganggapnya sebagai sahabat atau saudara, aku...tidak menganggapnya lebih dari itu, tapi kumohon jangan beritahu dia, aku takut ia marah padaku, ku mohon berjanjilah untuk tidak memberitahu,"jelas Tenten.

"Ba...baiklah,"jawab Yuki.

-Sedangkan dengan Neji-

Neji hanya terdiam di sebuah pohon kelapa yang begitu besar dan tinggi hingga menutupi badannya itu.

-Diluar cerita-

"Uhuk...ehem...mikirin Tenten ya, hahahaha maklum orang jatuh cinta, mikir aja terus kerjaannya, gak cape apa?"tanya seseorang yang kalian tahu pasti ya Akiko, si pengganggu dalam hidupnya menurut Neji.

"Cih...bisa kau ulang lagi,"kata Neji.

"Aku bilang MAKLUM ORANG JATUH CINTA MIKIR AJA TERUS KERJAANNYA, GAK CAPE APA?!"kata Akiko pake toa, sampe orang yang di pantai melihat Neji dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Apa?! Neji menyukai seseorang, siapa itu?"tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba nongol bersama gerombolannya yaitu Lee, Kiba, dan Chouji.

"Dia menyukai T..."saat Akiko mau bilang Neji menjewer telinga Akiko dan menyeretnya pergi dari situ (Owh malangnya diriku dijewer sambil diseret, ohh telingaku yang malang bersabarlah sampai semua penderitaan ini selesai, kalau seperti ini terus telingaku bisa hilang, menciut menjadi kecil karena sering dijewer).

Ok selama Neji menyiksa Akiko kita kembali saja ceritanya agar telingaku tidak hilang dengan cepat.

-Didalam kecerita-

Neji hanya terdiam di sebuah pohon kelapa yang begitu besar dan tinggi hingga menutupi badannya itu. Hingga akhirnya laki-laki berambut merah pun datang menghampiri Neji.

"Lama tidak bertemu ya, Neji,"kata laki-laki itu kepada Neji.

"Ya, aku tahu itu...Haru..."kata Neji.

"Wahh...ternyata kepalamu jernih juga ya, kau masih bisa mengingatku, padahal kita sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu, terakhir kali aku bertemu denganmu saat umur..."kata Haru yang aga sedikit berpikir saat kata terakhir itu.

"sepuluh tahun,"kata Neji.

"Hua kau hebat, beruntung aku punya sahabat seperti kau,"kata Haru yang terkesan pada Neji.

Dulu Neji adalah anak pengusaha yang sangat kaya dan begitu pun Haru, orang tua mereka saling berbisnis dan akhirnya orang tua mereka memutuskan untuk bertemu di sebuah restoran megah, saat itu Neji dan Haru berkenalan, semenjak itu Neji dan Haru jadi sangat dekat seperti kedua anak kembar yang tak bisa dipisahkan, namun saat itu kedua orang tua Neji di bunuh oleh para penyusup yang masuk kerumah Neji, dan saat itu juga Neji menjadi orang yang sering mengurung dirinya dikamar, setelah kejadian tersebut Haru dan Neji tak pernah bertemu lagi, dan semua harta milik ayah dan ibu Neji diambil oleh pamanya (ayah Hinata) dengan alasan Neji masih terlalu kecil untuk menerima harta sebanya itu, setelah pamanya mendapat harta waris ayah dan ibu Neji, mereka membeli semua barang mahal, namun Neji hanya ditempatkan di sebuah kamar kecil, ia disitu hanyalah menginap tidak tinggal, selama disitu ia membenci paman, tante, Hinata, serta Hanabi.

"Ya, aku selalu tahu, semua orang bilang padaku, Neji kau hebat, mereka hanya datang padaku saat mereka lupa saja, huh dasar muka muda otak tua,"kata Neji mengejek (maksudnya muka muda otak tua adalah, mukanya kelihatan muda, tapi otaknya kaya udah tua).

"Jadi sebenci itu kah kau pada orang-orang?"tanya Haru.

"Aku tidak benci, hanya saja aku bosan untuk mengingatkan mereka,"jawab Neji.

"Hmm...mau ke asrama?"kata Haru.

"Untuk apa?"kata Neji.

"Untuk..."kata Haru.

"Aghh..lupakan saja, bagaimana kalau kau membantuku?"kata Haru.

"Membantu apa?"tanya Neji.

"Membantu aku untuk lebih...lebih dekat dengan Tenten,"kata Haru.

"Ka...kau tahu kan aku menyukai Tenten, dan itu sudah sangat lama sekali,"kata Haru lagi.

"Maaf tapi aku tidak bisa membantu,"kata Neji.

-Diluar cerita-

"Karena Neji menyukai...T,"Oke...oke apakah kalian tahu sekarang apa yang Neji lakukan terhadapku, dia menjambak rambutku, oh lihatlah itu permainan masa kecil permainan masa kecil perempuan...emmm maksudku jarang laki-laki seperti itu dan ditambah lagi orang itu adalah Neji, ugh tangannya begitu kuat, bisa-bisa rambutku sudah tidak ada esok harinya, haruskah aku memakai rambut palsu? Oh tidak-tidak ku pikir itu terlalu buruk, jangan sampai nanti hidungku yang menjadi korban selanjutnya, oh hidungku yang mancung bisa menjadi pesek nanti, hah mancung? Hahaha aku bercanda hidungku pesek tapi tidak pesek hingga masuk kedalam -_- ok aku takut aku botak seperti Dedi Corbuzier.

-Didalam cerita-

"Memang ada apa, jangan-jangan kau..."kata Haru.

"Ya begitulah, aku juga tidak tahu untuk memastikan ini,"kata Neji.

"Jadi begitu ya,"kata Haru.

"Tapi ya sudahlah akan ku bantu kau,"kata Neji.

Ya ternyata yang Neji rasakan hampir sama dengan Haru namun dia belum tahu pasti ia suka atau tidak sepertinya dia harus pergi ke duku atau peramal kayanya, hahahaha gak usah teman-temanku selalu bilang aku dukun atau peramal cinta hohohoho, soalnya aku bisa tau mereka suka sama siapa tanpa ada yang memberi tahu dan itu ciri-ciri yang sangat mundah mungkin bagi kalian rumit tapi bagi Akiko itu gapang banget, malah lebih, dan ada juga teman Akiko yang malah mau daajarin hahaha tapi aku menolak karena kemampuan itu datang sendirinya, lagi pula aku bukan eyang subur, oke-oke kenapa jadi curhat hahahaha, kita balik lagi aja kecerita, karena Neji belum tahu perasaannya itu dia terpaksa untuk membantu sahabatnya itu dan sudah jelas orang itu adalah Haru.

Keesokan harinya di asrama tepatnya dikamar Tenten dan Yuki.

Di pagi hari yang sangat terang ini Tenten hanya duduk di atas kasurnya sambil membaca buku yang waktu itu ia beli bersama Neji yang berjudul _Always With You_, sedangkan dengan temannya Yuki ia hanya membereskan barang-barangnya itu.

"Hmm..."

"Ada apa Tenten-_San_?"tanya Yuki.

"Ahh tidak apa-apa kok, hanya saja aku bingung kenapa isi dalam buku ini, kenapa di setiap bagian dalam buku ini terdapat kejadian-kejadian yang sama seperti yang aku alami waktu itu,"kata Tenten.

"hmmm...apa disitu ada nama penulisnya?"tanya Yuki.

Tenten pun segera melihat sampul depan serta belakang namun percuma tidak ada nama penulisnya.

"Tidak...ada nama penulisnya,"jawab Tenten

"Ini aneh,"kata Yuki.

-Sedangkan dengan Neji-

"Hei tidak biasanya kau seperti ini,"kata Haru.

"Memang kenapa?"kata Neji.

"Ti...tidak kenapa-kenapa sih, hanya saja ada yang sedikit berbeda darimu,"kata Haru.

"Apa itu?"tanya Neji.

"E...entahlah yang pastinya ada,"kata Haru.

Tiba-tiba datang lah Tenten.

"Haru aku sudah memutuskannya,"kata Tenten.

"Apa jawabannya?"tanya Haru penasaran.

"Umm...ya,"jawab Tenten.

"Benarkah?!"kata Haru yang tidak percaya jika Tenten mau menjadi pacarnya itu.

"Ya begitulah,"kata Tenten.

Lalu Neji pun meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan tampang datar namun banyak artinya.

"Dia aneh,"gumam Tenten dalam hati.

"Dia benar-benar sangat aneh,"kata Haru.

"Ya kau benar apa dia tak senang?"tanya Tenten.

"Sebaiknya aku tanya Neji, kau mau ikut?"kata Haru.

"Tentu,"kata Tenten.

Mereka berdua pun pergi mengejar Neji, yang tiba-tiba pergi dengan muka datar yang mempunyai banyak arti itu. Akhirnya mereka menemukan Neji, disebuah tempat yang sepi namun indah, dia hanya bersender disebuah pohon yang lebih besar dari badannya itu.

"Hei Neji, apa kau tidak senang?"tanya Haru.

"Maksudmu apa?"tanya Neji.

"Apa kau tak senang kami berdua berpacaran?"tanya Haru lagi.

"Aku senang, dan aku ucapkan selamat untukmu dan Tenten, semoga kalian bahagia,"kata Neji.

"Kata-kata yang mencurigakan,"kata Tenten.

"Apa yang kau maksud?"tanya Neji.

"Maksudku, tidak biasanya kau mengucapkan selamat padaku, lagi pula jika kau senang kenapa kau menyendiri?"tanya Tenten.

"Aku menyendiri hanya ingin membersihkan pikiran saja,"kata Neji.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak senang!"kata Tenten.

"Tentu saja aku senang!"teriak Neji.

"Tidak!"

"IYA!"

"Ayolah jangan berdebat,"kata Haru yang berusaha menghentikan mereka namun percuma mereka tak mau mendengerkannya.

-Beberapa menit kemudian-

"IYA!"

"TIDAK!"

-Satu jam kemudian-

"TIDAK!"

"IYA!"

-Satu hari kemudian (hahaha bercanda kok) Dua jam kemudian-

"IYA!"

"TIDAK!"

"IYA!"

"TI-"

"SUDAH CUKUP!"teriak Haru yang luar biasa mukanya memanas karena tidak tahan lagi melihat mereka berdua terus-terus bertengkar.

"Apa kalian tidak lelah, jika setiap harinya bertengkar hanya karena masalah kecil seperti ini?"tanya Haru pada mereka berdua.

Mereka hanya bisa terdiam dalam keheningan sesaat ini.

"Ayo kita pergi Tenten,"kata Haru sambil menarik tangan Tenten secara paksa.

Setelah mereka pergi hingga satu titik bayangan pun tak ada, Neji hanya terdiam disitu, wajahnya sedih entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

"_BAKA_! Kau bilang kau akan selalu ada disisi ku kapan pun, tapi nyatanya kau sudah pergi dari sisiku untuk selamanya,"kata Neji.

Neji pun segera pergi menjauh dari tempat itu, ia sedih karena orang yang selalu menemaninya itu pergi dari sisinya, dan juga untuk selamanya, karena ia sudah milik orang lain, ia tak bisa lagi melihat tawanya, senyumnya, yang ia rindukan itu.

Setelah Neji sampai dikamanya, ia segera masuk dan pergi ke kamar mandi yang pastinya untuk mandi, setelah selesai ia segera duduk di kasurnya itu, begitu nyaman dan empuk, perlahan ia melihat ponselnya yang ia taruh di meja samping kasurnyan itu, saat ia melihat ponsel itu beribu-ribu kenangan terdapat disana, Neji hanya bisa terdiam melihat semua pesan-pesan kenangan itu.

Matahari yang awalnya menerangi, mulai turun dengan sinar-sinarnya itu, ia membawa semua cahaya hingga tak tersisa, dan bulan mulai datang dengan cahayanya yang tak begitu terang sekali seperti terannya matahari yang menyilaukan, semakin lama, semakin gelap, semua orang menghentikan pekerjaannya, hingga fajar telah tiba, semua orang mulai bergegas pulang, untuk melihat keluarga-keluarganya itu dan tidur bersama keluarga mereka, dan itu lah yang Neji rasakan dia seperti tak akan bersatu seperti bulan dan bintang yang selalu menyinari malam yang indah ini. Semua pikiran Neji beradu hingga kepalanya pusing dan memutuskan untuk tidur.

-Pagi harinya-

Perempuan bercepol dua itu segera bangun membawa semua ekspresinya, ia segera pergi ke kamar mandi dan membasuh badannya dengan air secara acak, setelah selesai ia menggunakan baju yang ia pakai biasanya, baju yang asalnya milik ibunya, terkadang ia sedih karena ia tak bisa lagi melihat ibunya, ibunya seperti malaikat yang selalu datang setiap saat, ketika ia membutuhkannya atau tidak membutuhkannya ia akan selalu ada di pikiran perempuan berambut panda itu.

"Huh, kenapa sekarang aku jadi banyak pikiran yah,"keluh si perempuan berambut panda dengan nama Tenten.

"Ummm...Tenten-_San_,"kata Yuki yang sepertinya mengkhawatikannya dari tadi terlihat dari wajahnya yang penuh kekhawatiran.

"Ada apa?"tanya Tenten.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Yuki.

"Tentu aku tidak apa-apa,"kata Tenten dengan santainya.

"Syukurlah kalau kau tidak apa-apa,"kata Yuki dengan raut muka yang senang.

"Memangnya ada apa?"tanya Tenten.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok,"kata Yuki.

"Hari ini apa ada pelajaran?"tanya Tenten.

"Tidak, hari ini kita tak ada pelajaran,"kata Yuki santai.

Mereka berdua pun segera pergi ke luar dan bermain besama teman-teman dimulai dari bermain air, pasir dan lain-lain.

Beberapa hari kemudian, mereka semua tampak senang terlihat dari wajah mereka, raut muka mereka, dan senyum yang tulus. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ponsel Tenten, ia pun segera membuka ponsel dan ia mendapatkan satu pesan dari Haru.

**From : Haru**

**To : Tenten**

**Temui aku di taman belakang hotel**

Tenten pun segera bergegas dan pergi ke taman hotel.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku?"tanya Tenten.

"Aku ingin bilang sesuatu padamu,"kata Haru

"Apa itu?"tanya Tenten lagi.

"Umm...aku ingin kita segera..."kata Haru terdiam sejenak.

"Segera apa?"tanya Tenten penasaran.

"Segera..."

_**-TO BE CONTINUE-**_

* * *

Yay tinggal chapter 5 nih, gomen kalau humornya kurang lagi kayanya di chap ini sama 5 humornya dikit atau malah gk ada, terima kasih pada semua orang yang baca cerita ku ini.

Tolong Review ya, _Ja nee_!


	5. Perasaan Neji

Haloooooooo! Semua Akiko datang lagi, hmm... Lama ya? _Gomen_... _Gomen_... hihihihihi yang bisa tebak hebat.

Klo gitu langsung aja kita ke cerita karena gk ada yg riview (nangis) ._.

_**Happy Reading~**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pair : Tenten & Neji H.**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Humor & Romance**_

_**By Akiko Nagato**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Ada apa kau memanggilku?"tanya Tenten.

"Aku ingin bilang sesuatu padamu,"kata Haru

"Apa itu?"tanya Tenten lagi.

"Umm...aku ingin kita segera..."kata Haru terdiam sejenak.

"Segera apa?"tanya Tenten penasaran.

"Segera..."

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Segera..."

"Putus,"lanjut Haru.

Tenten hanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata itu, ya memang dia tak menyukainya namun

ada sedikit rasa kecewa yang ia rasakan, entah kenapa hatinya jadi seperti ini, ia

sebenarnya merasa senang karena ia bisa menyukai orang yang ia sukai seperti dulu, namun

ia merasakan rasa sedih karena ia putus dengan Haru.

"Aku mendengar semuanya dari Yuki,"

**_Flashback_**

"Yuki,"kata seseorang yang pasti adalah Haru.

"Ada apa?"tanya Yuki.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, dengan Tenten ku pikir dia tak akan menerimaku, tapi ku rasa dia tak

menyukaiku sama sekali."

"Benarkah, tapi dia bilang ia suka padamu,"kata Yuki dengan penuh kebohongan yang

tertulis di wajahnya.

"Kau bohong kan?"tanya Haru.

"Tentu saja tidak,"kata Yuki sambil tersenyum dengan paksa.

"Ku mohon ceritakan semuanya padaku,"kata Haru.

"Baiklah,"kata Yuki.

Setelah selesai menceritakannya Haru tampak sedih, karena Tenten menerimanya karena

kasian padanya, namun ia berusaha memperlihatkan wajah biasanya.

"Jadi begitu ya,"kata Haru sambil tersenyum dengan terpaksa.

**_End of Flashback_**

"Ma-"

"Kau tak usah meminta maaf, setelah kejadian ini aku jadi tahu kalau aku menyukai

seseorang,"kata Haru.

"Eh...siapa itu?"tanya Tenten.

"Aku menyukai Yuki, aku mengetahui ini karena jika aku dekat denganmu aku merasa tidak merasakan apa-apa namun ketika aku bersama Yuki rasanya nyaman walau aku agak sedikit gugup, jadi aku mohon bantu aku agar Yuki mau dengan ku,"kata Haru.

"Baiklah aku akan membantumu,"kata Tenten.

"Kita akan merencanakan ini besok ya, aku akan memberitahu Yuki kalau kita sudah putus _Jaa_..._Ne_,"

-Sedangkan dengan Neji-

Neji hanya menatap langit yang begitu luas itu, ia terdiam dalam keheningan, angin berhembus

dengan pelan membawa daun-daun yang sudah siap untuk pergi meninggalkan ranting yang dulu

adalah tempat tinggalnya.

Memang tidak biasa Neji terdiam seperti ini, biasanya ia selalu bersama perempuan yang bercepol dua seperti panda itu, atau mungkin bersama yang lainnya tetapi kali ini dia menyendiri disuatu tempat dekat hotel.

"Aku harus kembali, ini sudah mau malam, lagi pula untuk apa aku memikirkan si panda itu, aku kan tidak suka dengannya,"kata Neji.

Neji pun segera berjalan ke arah asrama yang seperti hotel itu. Jalan bebatuan yang menghiasi jalan serta pohon-pohon dan bunga-bunga yang menambah keindahan tempat itu, _sunset _yang indah berwarna oren dengan dipadu warna merah serta kuning tampak indah sekali.

Di pikiran Neji hanyalah satu orang, ya satu orang perempuan yang selalu dicepol, mata _hazel _ perempuan itu selalu terbayang-bayang di kepalanya, menghantui setiap saat ia memikirkannya, namun itu membuatnya sangat tenang, namun ia begitu kecewa bahwa orang yang ia sukai menyukai orang lain dan orang lain itu adalah sahabatnya yaitu Haru. Dan orang yang ia sukai adalah sahabat terbaiknya sendiri ia menyayanginya lebih dari seorang sahabat maupun teman ia menyukainya sebagai perempuan dan orang yang ia maksud adalah...

"Tenten..."

-Ruang tamu asrama-

"NARUTO!"teriak Sakura.

"Ada apa Sakura?"tanya Naruto.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KUEKU?!"

"Ayo berjuanglah Naruto!"kata yang lainnya.

"Kue? Oh kue itu, aku hany- eh tunggu dulu apa kau bilang, kue?"kata Naruto.

"Iya kue, kue itu adalah pemberian Sasuke-_kun_,"kata Sakura.

"Bagaimana ini, kue itu sudah kumakan dan itu pemberian Sasuke, itu pasti sangat berharga walau hanya sebuah kue,"gumam Naruto dalam hati.

"Jadi apa kau melihatnya,"kata Sakura.

"Ahhh...itu tadi aku...aku...aku tadi memakannya,"kata Naruto sambil menelan ludahnya.

"NA...RU...TO!"teriak Sakura hingga semua orang yang ada disana saling berpelukan karena ketakutan. "Ma...maafkan aku, aku pikir itu bukan punyamu,"kata Naruto sambil berjalan mundur.

"Sakura sudahlah aku akan membelikan yang baru untukmu,"kata Sasuke dengan santainya.

"Ahhh...yasudah, tapi kau janjikan?"kata Sakura.

"Ya,"jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, maaf karena sudah memarahimu Naruto,"kata Sakura sambil meninggalkan Naruto.

"Terima kasih Sasuke,"kata Naruto dengan bahagianya karena bisa bebas dari Sakura.

"Hn..."kata Sasuke sambil pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan yang lainnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka semua orang berhenti berbicara dan mulai memperhatikan pintu itu, mereka menatap dengan tajam saat mereka tahu siapa yang masuk mereka hanya terdiam, dan orang itu adalah Neji. Neji hanya berjalan melewati mereka semua yang terus memandanginya, semua berbincang-bincang tentangnya, namun ia berusaha tak mendengarnya, hatinya seperti hancur berkeping-keping walau kejadian itu sudah beberapa hari yang lalu namun pikiran itu selalu menghantuinya, tak pernah sebelumnya ia merasakan ini, rasa yang sangat membuatnya tertusuk, sedih, dan kecewa. Beberapa hari ini dia jadi lebih suka menyendiri, menatap langit, karena menurutnya menatap langit itu dapat mengurangi beban, amarah, serta beberapa ingatan yang membuatnya sangat kecewa, dan menurutnya itu lebih baik dari pada melihat orang yang ia sukai sedang bersama pacarnya itu.

"Hei Neji, ada apa tidak biasanya kau seperti itu, apa karena Tenten berpacaran dengan Haru?"kata Lee.

Neji pun berhenti dan melihat Lee dengan tatapan datar. " Tidak aku tak memikirkan apapun... Aku hanya sedang bosan, memang ada apa?"kata Neji.

"Ah...ti...ti...dak ada apa-apa kok,"kata Lee.

"Kau yakin?"tanya Neji.

"Bukannya seharusnya Lee yang bertanya seperti itu,"kata Naruto.

"Terserah kau saja, aku lelah hari ini,"kata Neji.

Neji pun segera berjalan meninggalkan mereka semua yang berada di ruang tamu asrama, setelah sampai ia segera membuka pintu kamarnya itu lebih tepatnya kamar Haru juga, setelah terbuka tampak Haru yang sedang memegang ponselnya, sepertinya dia bermain sesuatu karena ia terlihat serius.

"Oh kau Haru ku pikir siapa,"kata Neji yang segera menutup pintu dan duduk dikasurnya yang empuk itu.

"Hei Neji..."

"Apa?"tanya Neji.

"Aku punya kabar baik untukmu,"kata Haru yang masih menatap ponselnya itu.

"Apa itu...?"tany Neji lagi.

"Aku putus dengan Tenten, ku pikir aku lebih menyukai Yuki dari pada Tenten jadi aku memutuskan untuk putus dengannya, dan sepertinya Tenten tak menyukaiku dia sepertinya memiliki orang yang ia sayangi dan itu masih misterius,"kata Haru.

"Dan aku tahu kau menyukai Tenten, aku akan membantumu sebisaku untuk mendekati Tenten, tapi satu syarat!"lanjut Haru lagi.

"Apa itu?"tanya Neji.

"Ba...ba...bantu aku untuk mendekati Yu...ki,"katanya agak ragu-ragu dan tanpa aba-aba semburat merah muncul di wajah Haru.

"Baiklah..."kata Neji.

"Tapi jawab pertanyaanku ya!"kata Haru.

"Ya terserah, apa pertanyaannya?"tanya Neji.

"Seberapa sukanya kau kepada Tenten?"kata Haru dengan **_evil smile_**nya

Tiba-tiba semburat merah muncul dimuka Neji, dia hanya memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap kembali Haru lalu berkata. "Aku menyukainya lebih dari apapun, aku ingin melindunginya, dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengubah hidupku sebelum dan sesudah orang tuaku meninggal, dan dia adalah orang yang pertama aku sukai dari saat aku kecil..."Neji pun memalingkan mukanya, ia tak mau seorang pun melihat hal memalukan ini.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu tidak usah malu-malu, aku juga tau bagaimana rasanya saat menjelaskannya,"kata Haru.

"Memang kau pernah mencobanya?"tanya Neji.

"Mencoba apa?"tanya balik Haru.

"Mencoba menjelaskan bagaimana perasaanmu,"kata Neji.

"Aku tidak yakin untuk menjawab itu,"kata Haru.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku ingin istirahat, Oyasumi..."kata Neji.

"Ahh... Oyasumi..."kata Haru.

-Pagi Harinya Diruang Tamu Asrama-

"Hei kau dengar katanya Tenten dan Haru putus padahal mereka baru saja pacaran, sayang sekali padahal Haru itu manis kau tahu,"ucap salah perempuan yang sedang bergosip dengan perempuan yang lainnya.

"Iya, mungkin ada pertengkaran, tapi menurutku Neji-_kun_ yang lebih manis,"ucap perempuan yang disebelahnya.

"Tidak, Sasuke-_kun_ yang lebih manis,"kata perempuan yang satunya.

Tidak lama kemudian terjadilah pertengkaran lalu datanglah Yuki, berjalan sambil melihat-lihat tiba-tiba datang sekelompok perempuan yang sepertinya temannya.

"Yuki...kau dengar tidak, katanya Haru-_kun_ dan Tenten putus loh, apa kau tau penyebabnya?"kata salah satu perempuan itu.

"Entahlah, ku pikir aku akan bertanya kepada mereka berdua saja,"kata Yuki.

Yuki pun berlari ke lantai atas untuk menemui Tenten atau Haru, apa lagi kalau untuk bertanya.

"Hei Tenten, Neji menurut kalian aku harus apa?"tanya seseorang begitu samar-samar.

"Menurutku kau langsung bilang saja kalau kau menyukainya,"kata Neji.

"Tidak-tidak, itu tidak akan menarik jadinya,"kata Tenten.

"Hmmm...ahh Yu...yuki apa yang kau lakukan disini?"tanya Haru pada Yuki.

"Aku mau bertanya,"kata Yuki.

"Sepertinya dia mendengar percakapan kita,"kata Tenten.

"Sepertinya,"kata Neji.

"Pecakapan apa, aku tidak mendengar,"kata Yuki.

"Syukurlah..."kata Haru.

"Kenapa?"tanya Yuki.

"Ehh...bukan apa-apa, oh iya tadi kau ingin bertanya apa?"kata Haru.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, kenapa kau dan Tenten putus?"kata Yuki.

"Um...itu, aku tidak menyukai Tenten lagi, sekarang aku menyukai seseorang,"kata Haru.

"Oh begitu ya, memangnya siapa?"kata Yuki.

"Um...itu...hmm...rahasia,"kata Haru.

"Hm...kau menyembunyikannya kenapa?! Apa aku punya salah?"kata Yuki.

"Bukan... Maksudku kau akan mengetahuinya nanti,"kata Haru.

"Jadi kapan aku mengetahuinya?"tanya Yuki.

"Entahlah mungkin... Besok, minggu depan, atau nanti,"ucap Haru agak gugup.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu,"kata Yuki sambil berjalan melewati mereka.

"Kenapa kau tak memberi tahunya sekarang,"kata Tenten.

"Tidak aku tidak bisa, kau tahu itu sangat memalukan,"kata Haru sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tapi sepertinya aku punya rencana,"kata Neji.

"Apa itu?"tanya Haru dan Tenten berbarengan.

_**-TO BE CONTINUE-**_

* * *

Yay chap 5 selesai, untuk bulan puasa Akiko ngirim ceritanya bakal malem ya (hanya untuk bulan puasa)

Kalau begitu Ja...Ne sampai jumpa di chap 6, jangan lupa Reviewnya ya _Arigatou_


	6. Plan Successfully

Halo minna Akiko balik lagi, gomen ya klo ngirimnya lama sekali dua hari yang lalu Akiko mau ngirim tapi gk bisa log in (Bukan lupa email sama pasword ya), lalu kemarin mati lampu huh! Tapi karna sekarang sudah bisa ngirim ya nikmatilah, sekarang kita balas reviewnya yuk!

_**:;-Balasan Review-:;**_

**-Guest-**

**_Sumimasen_****, idenya bagus cuman aku udah ketemu ide sampai habis, ****_gomen ne_**** tapi nanti aku pake di cerita yang berbeda ****_arigatou_**** atas idenya. Dan salam kenal juga, reviewnya gak aneh kok hihihihi, baca terus ya ceritaku yang aneh ini semoga chapter yang ini tambah aneh lagi hahahahaha (Bercanda).**

**-Akiyama Yuki-**

**Salam kenal juga Yuki-****_san, _****wah ****_gomennasai _****kalau alurnya kecepetan (TT_TT). Terima kasih ya udah mau follow ceritaku, ceritanya udah di update baca lagi ya sampai ceritanya selesai ****_arigatou_****.**

Arigatou yang sudah review dan baca, kalau begitu langsung saja ya!

_**Happy Reading~**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pair : Tenten & Neji H.**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Humor & Romance**_

_**By Akiko Nagato**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, kenapa kau dan Tenten putus?"kata Yuki.

"Um...itu, aku tidak menyukai Tenten lagi, sekarang aku menyukai seseorang,"kata Haru.

"Oh begitu ya, memangnya siapa?"kata Yuki.

"Um...itu...hmm...rahasia,"kata Haru.

"Hm...kau menyembunyikannya kenapa?! Apa aku punya salah?"kata Yuki.

"Bukan... Maksudku kau akan mengetahuinya nanti,"kata Haru.

"Jadi kapan aku mengetahuinya?"tanya Yuki.

"Entahlah mungkin... Besok, minggu depan, atau nanti,"ucap Haru agak gugup.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu,"kata Yuki sambil berjalan melewati mereka.

"Kenapa kau tak memberi tahunya sekarang,"kata Tenten.

"Tidak aku tidak bisa, kau tahu itu sangat memalukan,"kata Haru sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tapi sepertinya aku punya rencana,"kata Neji.

"Apa itu?"tanya Haru dan Tenten berbarengan.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Apa itu?"tanya Haru dan Tenten berbarengan.

"Aku akan memberi tahunya nanti Sore,"kata Neji.

-Sore harinya di ruang tamu-

"Hei Neji apa kau yakin akan membutuhkan orang sebanyak ini,"kata Haru.

"Ya aku sudah memikirkan semuanya dengan matang,"jawab Neji.

"Lalu bagaimana kalau Yuki mendengarnya,"kata Haru lagi.

"Soal itu tenang saja,"kata Neji.

"Memang siapa yang mengatasi itu?"tanya Haru.

"Tenten,"jawab Neji.

"Memang kau sudah memberitahu Tenten bagaimana rencananya?"tanya Haru lagi.

"Tentu aku sudah memberi tahunya,"jawab Neji lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku langsung saja menjelaskan ini sangat mudah,"kata Neji.

Setelah selesai menjelaskan, mereka semua berlatih dimana tempat mereka berada nanti yang pastinnya mereka bersembunyi di balik pepohonan, sedangkan Haru dia berusaha menghafal kata-kata itu, ya ini seperti syuting yang disutradarai oleh Neji si pembuat rencana, setelah selesai berlatih dengan hasil yang sempurna, mereka semua pergi ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

-Esok hari saat rencana dimulai-

Ya sama seperti yang direncanakan oleh Neji, sekarang sudah hapir malam, dan mereka semua mempersiapkan semuanya serta berdiri ditempat yang sudah ditentukan, semua sama seperti yang direncanakan.

"Semuanya apa barang-barangnya sudah siap?"tanya Neji.

"Ya!"teriak semuanya sambil mengangkat barang-barang yang sudah di beli tadi pagi.

"Haru cepat bawa Yuki kemari kau kan sudah tahu rencananya,"kata Neji.

"Baiklah,"kata Haru sambil berlari.

Haru pun berlari hingga bayangannya tidak terlihat lagi.

"Semua bersiap ingat jam delapan tepat, sekarang sudah jam setengah delapan bersiap, jangan ada yang gagal!"teriak Neji.

"Baik!"teriak mereka semua.

Neji pun bersembunyi di belakang pohon agar tidak terlihat oleh Yuki.

-Sedangkan dengan Yuki-

"Yuki!"panggil Haru yang sedang mengatur nafasnya.

"Haru ada apa?"tanya Yuki dengan tatapan kebingungan.

"Um... aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu padamu,"kata Haru.

"Apa itu?"tanya Yuki lagi.

"Ayo, kau akan mengetahuinya nanti,"kata Haru sambil menarik tangan Yuki dengan paksa.

Sesampainya, yaitu sudah mau jam delapan tepat hanya dua menit lagi, semua tahu itu kecuali Yuki karna di yang akan diberikan kejutan, sebelum rencana dimulai tak ada yang berani memulai pembicaraan hening melanda mereka bintang-bintang yang bersinar serta bulan yang bersinar pada malam hari tampak indah dilihat, hinnga salah satu dari mereka memulai pembicaraan.

"Hei apa yang kau mau tunjukan?"tanya Yuki kepada Haru.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi,"kata Haru dengan santainya.

Sedangkan yang lainnya yaitu yang membantu rencana sedang menunggu mereka sudah beresiap-siap untuk rencana ini.

"Hei semua berapa lama lagi,"kata laki-laki berambut blonde siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto.

"Satu menit lagi,"kata Sakura.

Sekarang tinggal sisa waktu sepuluh detik lagi.

"Sepuluh!"

"Sembilan!"

"Delapan!"

"Tujuh!"

"Enam!"

"Lima!"

"Empat!"

"Tiga!"

"Dua!"

"Satu!"

"Sekarang!"teriak seseorang yang ikut rencana.

"Eh... sepertinya aku me-"baru saja Yuki ingin melanjutkannya namun dia sudah dikejutkan oleh sesuatu.

**_Duar...! Duar...! Duar...!_**

Kembang api yang bertebaran dilangit sungguh indah dilihat malam hari satu-satunya kembang api yang mengejutkan Yuki adalah kembang api berbentuk tulisan yaitu. "_I Love You_." Ya pemandangan yang tidak biasa, rencana ini berhasil! Rencana yang dibuat oleh Neji.

**_Flashback_**

-Sore harinya di ruang tamu-

"Hei Neji apa kau yakin akan membutuhkan orang sebanyak ini,"kata Haru.

"Ya aku sudah memikirkan semuanya dengan matang,"jawab Neji.

"Lalu bagaimana kalau Yuki mendengarnya,"kata Haru lagi.

"Soal itu tenang saja,"kata Neji.

"Memang siapa yang mengatasi itu?"tanya Haru.

"Tenten,"jawab Neji.

"Memang kau sudah memberitahu Tenten bagaimana rencananya?"tanya Haru lagi.

"Tentu aku sudah memberi tahunya,"jawab Neji lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku langsung saja menjelaskan ini sangat mudah,"kata Neji

"Jadi begini rencana ini membutuhkan banyak barang, jadi Haru bersiaplah menghadapi penyiksaan,"kata Neji.

"Penyiksaan?"

"Sudah aku akan menjelaskannya, jadi Haru nanti kau mengajak Yuki suatu tempat, lalu yang lainnya bersembunyi di balik pepohonan, sambil memegang korek api dan kembang api, aku akan memberi tugas kepada kalian semua, aku akan mengumumkan kalian semua akan berpasangan dengan siapa karena ini butuh dua orang satu orang memegang kembang api dan satunya memegang korek api, yang akan memegang kembang api adalah laki-laki dan yang menyalakan kembang api itu perempuan dan mungkin ada yang berpasangannya laki-laki dengan laki-laki lagi"kata Neji, setelah itu Neji pun segera memberi tahu mereka semua.

NarutoHinata

SasukeSakura

ShikamaruTemari

SaiIno

ChoujiLee

KankuroGaara

ShinoKiba

Sedangkan Tenten tugasnya mencegah Yuki pada saat mereka mau bersiap-siap, dan Neji tuganya hanya menyuruh.

"Hei Neji bagaimana sebagai bayaran kita membantu Haru mentraktir makan kita semua?"tanya Neruto dengan riang gembiranya.

"Hm... itu ide bagus!"kata Neji.

"Apa? Kenapa harus aku yang mentraktir?"tanya Haru.

"Karena rencana ini untukmu dan yang lain juga kasihan sudah berjuang tapi tidak diberi imbalan apapun,"kata Neji.

"Ba... baiklah,"kata Haru yang menyerah.

**_End of Flashback_**

"Hei kau tau demi kau, aku hampir bangkrut,"kata Haru sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Benarkah?"tanya Yuki.

"Ya begitulah,"kata Haru dengan nada pasrah.

"Jadi bagaimana jawabanmu?"tanya Haru.

"Hm... bagaimana ya.."pikir Yuki.

"Tidak akan pernah!"jawab Yuki.

"Eh? Jadi kau menolakku ya?"tanya Haru yang tidak percaya.

"Hihihihi... maksudku aku tidak akan pernah menolakmu,"kata Yuki sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Sebenarnya kau tak perlu melakukan ini,"kata Yuki.

"Maksudmu?"tanya Haru yang tidak mengerti kata-kata Yuki tadi.

"Maksudku, jika kau ingin jadi pacarku kenapa tidak bilang saja dan pasti akan ku terima"kata Yuki.

Haru hanya ber 'Oh' ria dan menatap Yuki dengan tatapan kosong seperti pikirannya yang melayang entah kemana.

"Eh tunggu... kalau begitu aku tak perlu pake rencana ini dong!? Uangku... uangku... uangku..."gumam Haru dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara monster aneh yang kelaparan sehingga membuat kedua pasangan itu kaget. "HARU TRAKTIR KITA SESUAI JANJIMU! KITA SEMUA SUDAH KELAPARAN!" Teriak Naruro.

"BAIKLAH! KALAU BEGITU AYO SEMUA!"seru Haru.

"Hei jangan lupakan kami berdua,"kata Tenten yang muncul dari belakang Pohon disusul oleh Neji.

"Hahahaha! Maaf maaf lagi pula sejak kapan kalian berdua disitu, apa jangan-jangan..."kata Haru.

"DIAM!"teriak Neji dan Tenten bersamaan.

"Sudah kuduga..."kata Haru sambil menggeleng-geleng kepala.

"Memang mereka melakukan apa Haru?" tanya Yuki.

"Um... aku juga tak tahu (._.a)"jawab Haru dengan jujurnya.

Mereka semua pun pergi ke sebuah restoran yang dekat dengan asrama (Bisa dibilang juga Hotel) mereka, awalnya Yuki kaget melihat orang yang akan di traktir Haru, tapi dari tampang Haru dia sudah tak khawatir lagi, dan teman-temannya bilang bahwa traktiran ini sebagai perayaan hari jadinya Yuki dan Haru juga.

Esok harinya, semua siswa terbangun dari tidur mereka yang nyenyak, mereka semua mulai memasukan barang-barang yang mereka bawa karena hari ini mereka harus pulang, mungkin tak terasa bagi murid-murid yang sangat menikmatinya, tapi sebelum mereka pulang mereka semua membeli oleh-oleh atau mengambil sesuatu di pantai sebagai kenangan contohnya seperti kerang, pasir pantai dan lain-lain. Beberapa jam kemudian tepatnya jam sebelas tepat (Bukan malem ya) semua murid berkumpul di lapangan dekat asrama sambil membawa barang-barang, bisa ditebak bahwa mereka semua akan pulang, sebelum pulang guru melihat para murid bahwa tidak ada yang hilang setelah selesai tentunya mereka masuk kedalam bus dan mulai mencari tempat duduk. Setelah sampai mereka semua mulai memencar ada yang langsung pulang, ada juga yang pergi kerestoran, cafe, toko buku, dan sebagainya.

Sedangkan dengan Tenten dia pergi ketoko buku yang terdekat, saat ia masuk seorang penjaga toko itu mengucapkan. "Selamat datang Tenten-_san_, bagaimana liburanmu? Kau mau mencari buku apa?"tanya si penjaga toko dan tidak lupa tersenyum.

Tenten hanya tersenyum lebar dan berkata. "Liburanku sangat menyenangkan!"seru Tenten.

"Oh iya apa disini ada buku novel terbaru?"tanya Tenten.

"Hm... tunggu sebentar akan ku lihat,"kata penjaga toko itu sambil berjalan kearah rak buku yang ada di belangkangnya.

"Maaf Tenten-_san_, ternyata tidak ada mungkin besok ada,"kata sang penjaga toko.

"Tidak apa-apa paman, kalau ada kabari aku ya paman,"kata Tenten sambil berjalan kearah pintu.

Sang penjaga hanya tersenyum sebab bagaimana ia mau mengabari Tenten ia tidak punya nomor ponsel Tenten dan juga ia tidak tahu dimana Tenten tinggal, ia hanya tau sekolah Tenten saja tapi ia tak tahu dimana kelasnya itulah yang membuatnya bingung bagaimana cara mengabarinya.

Tenten hanya menghela nafas setelah pergi dari toko buku itu, lalu berjalan sambil membawa barang-barangnya menuju kerumahnya, setelah sampai ia merebahkan dirinya di kasur yang empuk itu, ia pun bangun dan segera mandi setelah selesai ia mengenakan baju dan menidurkan badanya yang sangat lelah itu di kasur yang setia menemaninya saat tidur tanpa membereskan barang-barangnya terlebih dahulu.

Satu hari setelah berjalan-jalan nampaknya Tenten sangat lelah terlihat dari wajahnya yang sedang tidur tapi tak lama lagi ia akan terbangun sebab alaramnya akan menyala.

TRING!... TRING!... TRING!...

Tenten pun mematikan alaramnya yang berisik itu mukanya tampak kesal karena telah dibangunkan oleh alat yang ia beli dulu, lagi pula ini hari minggu kenapa ia memasang alaram.

"Seharusnya aku tak memasang alaram hari ini, hah tapi ya sudahlah mau bagaimana lagi,"keluh Tenten.

Ya ia pun bangun, setelah itu ia mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi dengan muka yang lecek seperti habis di remas-remas, setelah selesai ia memasak sarapan untuk hari ini, lalu memakannya, setelah selesai ia mencuci semua peralatan masak yang ia pakai, setelah itu ia memasuki kamarnya dan mengambil sesuatu dalam tasnya sepertinya barang yang ia bawa kemarin dan dikeluarkanyalah si buku yang waktu itu dibelikan Neji ia melihat sampul buku itu dengan tatapan kosong dan berjalan keluar kamarnya lalu duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil membaca novel yang berjudul _Always With You_ itu, namun di saat ia membaca sepertinya ia kaget karena di beberapa isinya terdapat kegiatan yang sama namun ia menganggapnya wajar dan mungkin itu ke tidak sengajaan, setelah ia baca beberapa halaman ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan membacanya nanti, dan setelah itu ia menaruh buku itu di meja ruang tamu, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering ia pun menjawab panggilan itu.

"Halo,"kata Tenten.

"APA!"

_**-TO BE CONTINUE-**_

* * *

Maaf kalau ada typo ya, dan maaf gak bisa buat kalian semua penasaran *Nangis di pojokan kamar* (Emang ada orang semua pojokan di kamar penuh sama barang).

Kalau ada saran, kritik, curhatan dan lain-lain.

_**Review**__ ya!_

Sampai jumpa di next chappy _jaa~_


	7. Last Chapter

Yo _minna_ Akiko balik lagi _sumimasen_ ya kalau telat, yosh _minna_ ini _last_ chapter, maaf ya kalau ada typo, kesalahan, atau alurnya kecepetan dan kelambatan klo gitu langsung aja ya!

_**Happy Reading~**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pair : Tenten & Neji H.**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Humor & Romance**_

_**By Akiko Nagato**_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Ya ia pun bangun, setelah itu ia mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi dengan muka yang lecek seperti habis di remas-remas, setelah selesai ia memasak sarapan untuk hari ini, lalu memakannya, setelah selesai ia mencuci semua peralatan masak yang ia pakai, setelah itu ia memasuki kamarnya dan mengambil sesuatu dalam tasnya sepertinya barang yang ia bawa kemarin dan dikeluarkanyalah si buku yang waktu itu dibelikan Neji ia melihat sampul buku itu dengan tatapan kosong dan berjalan keluar kamarnya lalu duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil membaca novel yang berjudul _Always With You_ itu, namun di saat ia membaca sepertinya ia kaget karena di beberapa isinya terdapat kegiatan yang sama namun ia menganggapnya wajar dan mungkin itu ke tidak sengajaan, setelah ia baca beberapa halaman ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan membacanya nanti, dan setelah itu ia menaruh buku itu di meja ruang tamu, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering ia pun menjawab panggilan itu.

"Halo,"kata Tenten.

"APA!"

* * *

**Chapter 7 (****_Last _****Chapter)**

"APA!"

"Kau hanya punya waktu satu minggu untuk bersenang-senang dengan temanmu,"kata orang yang sedang menelepon Tenten, yang sepertinya umurnya bisa dibilang sangat tua.

"Baiklah paman,"jawab Tenten kepada pamannya itu.

Setelah selesai bercakap-cakap Tenten menutup ponselnya dan menaruh di meja ruang tamu, ia pun segera menyalakan televisinya namun tidak ada yang menarik Tenten pun segera mematikannya lagi, setelah termenung cukup lama ia memutuskan untuk pergi tanpa arah hingga akhirnya sampai di perpustakaan konoha, sudah lama ia tak membaca di perpustakaan itu, dengan ragu ia memasuki perpustakaan itu dan mulai mencari-cari novel yang belum ia baca, setelah lama ia bolak-balik Tenten mendapatkan sepuluh buku novel yang menurutnya menarik,bahkan orang yang datang perpustakaan akan bilang bahwa Tenten tidak bisa menyelesaikan sepuluh buku dengan ketebalan seperti kamus, tapi ia sudah terbiasa membaca buku sebanyak dan setebal itu dalam waktu satu hari (Kayanya kalau Akiko yang baca bisa begadang selama sepuluh hari sampai matanya benkak), Bisa dikatakan bahwa Tenten adalah kutu buku atau lebih tepatnya maniak dengan gelar ratu.

Beberapa jam telah berlalu, langit yang cerah seketka berubah warna menjadi _orange_ disertai warna kuning dan merah, si maniak buku telah keluar dari perpustakaan konoha ia tak menyangkan bahwa buku yang ia baca dapat menghilangkan kebosanannya, dan sekarang ia tengah berjalan dengan tatapan kosong, itu karena ia melamun tapi tak ada yang menyadari bahwa perempuan ini sedang melamun, ia hanya berjalan layaknya orang-orang bahkan seluruh tubuhnya masih utuh namun setengah dari pikirannya melayang mendengar perkataan pamannya, ia memikirkan bahwa ia takkan kembali kesini melihat orang-orang yang ia sayangi serta orang yang sangat ia sukai hm... lebih tepatnya orang yang sangat ia cintai, ia takut melanggar janjinya, ia takut saat ia kembali orang yang ia cintai sudah mempunyai seseorang yang sangat berharga sehingga ia dianggap seperti sudah lenyap dari dunia ini, itulah yang dipikirkannya saat ini.

"Hah... hari yang melelahkan, selama satu minggu ini aku harus apa, lagi pula selama satu minggu ini libur,"kata Tenten yang kelihatannya bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan selama satu minggu itu.

"Um... bagaimana kalau pesta... hm... baiklah akan kuadakan pesta saat hari sabtu."

Tidak terasa ia sudah sampai di rumahnya, Tenten pun masuk kerumahnya itu dan mengunci pintunya dengan rapat, ia pun segera pergi kekamarnya mengambil handuk serta baju, yang pasti untuk mandi, setelah selesai ia segera membuat makanan untuk makan malam, saat ia mau membuka lemari esnya JENG! JENG! Kosong melompong, Tenten pun memutuskan untuk membeli bahan makanan untuk hari ini dan hari-hari berikutnya, nampaknya ia perlu uang banyak karena ia juga akan mengadakan pesta (Yup pesta rahasia *Dilempar sampah sama readers*) ia membeli bumbu kari, telor, susu murni, segala jenis bawang, daging ayam, udang, apel, semangka, melon, jeruk, keju, coklat, dan lain-lain.

Setelah selesai membeli semua bahan makanan ia segera membayar di kasir, harganya cukup menguras banyak uang hinnga dompetnya kurang makan (?), selesai berbelanja sepertinya nafsu makannya menghilang begitu saja dan sesampainya di rumah ia hanya menaruh bahan-bahan masakan yang ia beli kedalam lemari es yang ditata dengan rapih, setelah selesai ia segera merebahkan dirinya dikasur yang empuk dan lembut.

KRING!... KRING!... KRING!...

"Ugh... alaram penganggu,"kata Tenten sambil mematikan alaram dengan keadaan yang masih di tempat tidur.

Akhirnya si panda bangkit dari tempat tidurnya mengucek matanya dan mengambil handuk dan pakaian, setelah selesai Tenten menyiapkan roti selai untuk sarapan pagi hari ini, saat ia selesai tepatnya selesai membereskan rumahnya terdengar bunyi ponsel, ia pun melihat terdapat satu pesan dari Sakura, Tenten pun segera membuka pesan itu.

**From : Sakura**

**To : Tenten**

**Hei, Tenten apa kau sibuk hari ini? Teman-teman dan aku mengadakan pesta di restoran Green Leaf, kau mau datang tidak ini gratis iho! Naruto yang akan traktir jadi jangan khawatir, seluruh tempat restorannya sudah di sewa oleh Naruto, dan aku tahu kau pasti punya pertanyaan kau tanyakan saja nati ya!**

Tenten pun membalas pesan sakura.

**From : Tenten**

**To : Sakura**

**Tidak... hari ini aku sama sekali tidak sibuk, ngomong-ngomong jam berapa pestanya akan diadakan?**

Tenten pun hanya membaca novel yang belum ia selesaikan kemarin berjudul _Always With You_ itu, namun saat ia ingin membaca ke halaman selanjutnya ponselnya berdering tampak satu pesan dari Sakura.

**From : Sakura**

**To : Tenten**

**Pestanya akan dimulai jam 18.00, jika kau tidak mau makanannya habis dimakan yang lainnya datanglah lebih cepat sedikit.**

Tenten hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong lalu menutup ponselnya dan menaruhnya di meja ruang tamu dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitas membacanya. Beberapa jam kemudian tepatnya jam 17.00 Tenten menghentikan kegiatan membacanya itu dan segera pergi kekamar mengambil handuk dan baju setelah selesai ia mengenakan baju yang ia pakai, dan mengambil tas kecil yang bisa menyimpan satu buku novel, ponselnya ia menaruhnya di saku celana dan ia mengambil buku novel yang barusan ia baca lalu menaruhnya kedalam tas, selesah selesai ia berjalan keluar dan tak lupa mengunci pintu rumahnya dengan erat agar tidak ada maling.

Setelah sampai di restoran Green Leaf ia masuk tampak banyak oran yang ia kenali bahkan semuanya ia mengenalinya sepertinya Naruto hanya mengundang teman dekat saja, mengingat kedua orang tua Naruto meninggal saat ia kecil tidak mungkin ia mempunyai uang sebanyak itu ditambah lagi Naruto jarang menabung. Tentenpun mulai melihat-lihat makanan dan mencicipnya satu persatu tetapi dengan tidak banyak atau sangat sedikit, setelah selesai icip-icip ia pergi ke taman tepatnya didepan restoran taman itu agak ramai karena teman-temannya berkeliaran dan akhirnya ia duduk disalah satu bangku taman yang tidak di tempati oleh siapa pun, lalu mengeluarkan novel yang ia bawa tadi dan membacanya kembali hingga tersisa lima lembar lagi dan saat ia mau membaca yang selanjutnya seseorang memanggilnya.

"Ten... ten..."kata seseorang dari belakang Tenten.

"Hn... apa?"tanya Tenten dengan tenang sambil menutup bukunya dan menaruhnya di dalam tas.

Terdengar langkah kaki yang mulai mendekati Tenten.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu sebentar,"kata orang itu yang tak lain adalah Neji.

"Tentu, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"tanya Tenten.

Sebelum Neji berbicara ia duduk disebelah Tenten dan menatap mata Tenten dengan tajam, Tenten yang merasa di tatap tajam oleh neji langsung bebicara.

"Ada apa?"

"Um... aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu..."kata Neji yang terdiam sejenak.

"Aku... me-"

"Me?"kata Tenten sambil mengulang kata 'Me'

"Akumenyukaimu,"kata Neji tanpa jeda.

"APA!"teriak Tenten.

"KAU MENYUKAIKU!"teriak Tenten yang masih tidak percaya.

"TIDAK!"bantah Neji.

"Eh?!"kata Tenten terkejut dengan perkataannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"tanya Tenten.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu, ta-tapi aku..."kata Neji lalu berhenti sesaat.

"AKUMENYUKAIMU!"seru Neji seluruh orang yang disana melihat Neji, dan teman-temannya mulai mendekati Neji serta Tenten.

"APA?!"teriak Tenten tidak percaya.

"Hua... jika Tenten dan Neji berpacaran... yang menratir kalian bukan aku tapi Neji,"ucap Naruto.

"Ja-jadi apa jawabanmu?"kata Neji agak ragu dan gugup keringat dingin pun mulai turun dengan bebasnya dan jawabannya adalah...

"I-iya,"jawab Tenten sambil mengangguk lalu Tersenyum bahagia.

"Wah... wah... wah... senangnya ada pasangan baru ya!"seru Sakura.

"Aku tak menyangka padahal aku tidak membantumu Neji, maaf aku tak bisa membantumu tapi kau hebat Neji,"kata Haru yang baru datang.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita rayakan!"seru Naruto bahagia.

Beberapa hari kemudian hari jumat, sepertinya Tenten tak jadi mengadakan pesta karena pamannya menyuruh hari ini untuk berangkat keluar negeri yaitu ke Cina, semua teman Tenten sudah mengetahuinya kecuali seseorang yaitu pacarnya sendiri ia tidak mau memberi tahu Neji sebab ia tak mau nanti jadinya Neji menjadi penyendiri lagi seperti dulu, dan sekarang ia sedang berbincang-bincang dengan temannya, dan bebera detik kemudia terdengan bahwa pesawat yang berangkat ke Cina akan landas satu menit lagi dan saat ia mau memasuki pesawat teman-temannya mengucapkan selamat tinggal tetapi ada suara, ya suara, suara itu sedang terburu dan ternyata itu adalah Neji.

"Sampai jumpa Tenten,"ucap semua temannya yang datang kebandara.

"Sampa jum-"kata-kata Tenten terpotong oleh seseorang yang datang terengah-engah.

"Tunggu kenapa kau tak bilang padaku kalau kau mau pergi Tenten!"seru Neji.

"Um... soal itu maaf,"kata-kata itulah yang hanya bisa Tenten ucapkan 'Maaf'.

"Berapa lama kau akan pergi?"tanya Neji.

"Li-lima bulan lalu aku kembali lagi, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir, karena aku sudah berjanji padamu agar aku selalu ada disisimu aku akan menepati janjiku sampai kapan pun Neji..."kata Tenten sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu baiklah aku akan menunggumu Ten... ten..."kata Neji.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Teman-teman, dan Neji ingat selama aku tidak ada tetaplah ceria sampai jumpa lagi!"seru Tenten yang mulai menjauh.

Enam bulan kemudian.

Di sebuah taman yang luas namun sepi terdapat laki-laki yang sedang besandar di bawah pohon sambil melihat langit, mata lavendernya terus menatapi langit dengan tatapan kosong dan akhirnya ia menundukan kepalanya dan berkata.

"Kau tidak menepati janjimu Ten... ten..."katanya sangat pelan bahkan seperti menggumam.

"Sudah aku bilang aku pasti menepatinya muka datar!"seru salah satu orang.

Yap orang itu adalah orang yang ia rindukan selama ini sekarang ia berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyuman manisnya, dan laki-laki yang bernama Neji itu hanya tersenyum kecil bahwa orang yang ia rindukan datang menemuinya.

"Maaf kau pasti sudah menunggu lama sebenarnya pamanku satu bulan yang lalu meninggal dan aku mengurusi pemakamannya jadi aku datang telat satu bulan,"kata Tenten.

"Tidak apa-apa ayo kita undang teman-teman untuk merayakan kedatanganmu,"kata Neji.

"Baiklah ayo!"seru Tenten bersemangat.

**THE END**

* * *

Hueee... sumimasen ya klo jelek _last _chapnya. ya kalau begitu Akiko mau berterima kasih aja ya sama kalian semua.

**:;-****_Special Thanks_****-;:**

**Mizu Kanata **

**Jasmine29012001 **

**Suuki Araku**

**Guest**

**Akiyama Yuki**

_**And**_

_**Readers**_

_Sayonara_ di ceritaku yang lainnya!


End file.
